My life changes when I met the god of mischief
by Loki's best friend
Summary: My first Loki/Leah fic. Thor and Loki come to Midgard chasing a prisoner and Loki meets a mortal girl he falls for and she is kidnapped and he has to rescue her. I borrowed some lines from Thor 2 The Dark Word. Characters' ages will change later on in this story. All rights go to Marvel, I own Leah. Rated: T Please read and review. (I don't own the cover image) I just colored it.
1. Chapter 1

My life changes when I met the god of mischief

Ages:

Thor is 24

Loki is 22

Leah is 17

Chapter 1

Thor and Loki landed on Midgard for they were sent by their father to bring back a prisoner that escape from prison. They walked through the city looking for the escape prisoner then Loki heard music and he also heard someone singing. He stopped to listen. Thor noticed that his brother has stopped walking. "Loki, brother why have you stopped?" Thor asked. Loki glared at his brother,

"Thor, will you be quiet I am trying to listen to this beautiful singing." Loki said. While the brothers listened to the beautiful singing then the music and singing abruptly stopped and then they heard a terrified scream of both fear and pain. They ran towards the sound of screaming which continued. The screaming led them to a building, which a bunch of terrified mortals were running out of.

"I'd say he's in there." Thor said. "Stating the obvious there, Brother." Loki replied. They then ran in the building, which was dimly lit. There was a stage at the back of the room, where they saw their escaped prisoner having a hold of a terrified mortal girl.

"Let go of her you monster." Loki demanded. The prisoner began to laugh insanely and he through the girl and she hit the wall and slid down it semiconscious. "No. you monster! Loki, protect the girl. I will capture our prisoner." Thor called to his brother. Loki nodded and he ran toward the semiconscious girl.

"Please don't be dead." Loki begged and he held her in is arms while Thor fought with the prisoner. Then Loki saw her eyes begin to flutter open and then she woke and she looks at him through blurry blue-grey eyes. She starts fighting to get away from him for she is both terrified and also in shock.

"Shh, hey everything is alright miss." Loki said.

"W…who are you?" she asked fear coloring her voice.

"My name is Tom." Loki said and gave her a smile to show her that she was safe.

"What's your name miss?" He asked her.

"M…my…n…name… is…L….Leah." She said through a pain filled gasp.

"Leah are you alright? He asked worriedly.

"Tom, my head hurts really badly." Leah said her eyes beginning to fill up with tears.

"Hold on Leah, everything is going to be alright. You are going to be alright you hear me. Just hold on just a little longer. Please don't give up Leah, I need you to stay with me you hear me you can't leave me not yet we have barely gotten to know each other." He said begging her to stay with him and then he feels that her life is beginning to fade away.

"Brother, hurry up she's fading fast and I don't know how long she will be able to last without medical attention so we need to get her to a mortal healer before she is lost forever." Tom said.

"Brother, why don't you use your magic to heal her." Thor said as he placed cuffs on the escape prisoner's wrists. Tom held out his hand and he sent out his healing magic which healed her head wound and any other injures she has.

"Leah, please wake up oh please don't be dead." Tom said, his heart begin to sink for he was afraid he was too late to save her.

"Leah, please wake up please." He begged. Then Thor walks over to his little brother and the mortal girl.

"Is she alright brother?" Thor asked. Loki looks at his older brother,

"I don't know brother she won't wake up. I guess I was too late to save her." He said as tears streamed down his cheek which dripped onto Leah's face.

"Oh Leah, I'm so sorry I told you that you will be alright." He said through his tears. Thor kneels down next to his little brother. Then both brothers noticed that Leah began to stir. Then Loki heard Leah say something.

"Oh what happened? Leah asked and he she remembered some big scary human-like creature attacking her and she also remember she was talking to a young man. "Leah, are you alright? How are you feeling?" He asked and then she looked up and she saw the young man.

"Oh Tom, it's you." Leah said and then she saw someone kneeling next to Tom and she held on to him for she was afraid. "Tom, who is he and what does he want?" Leah asked fear coloring her voice once again.

"Leah, it's alright don't be afraid this is my older brother Chris." Tom said giving Thor a mortal name as well.

"Oh...hi." Leah said to Chris timidly. Then Leah noticed that Tom has tears stream down his cheeks.

"Um Tom, are you okay? Why are you crying? Leah asked confused. Loki didn't know what to say so he just let go of Leah and he stood up and he held out a hand to her to help her up. She stood up and she saw that he was wiping away his tears. Leah looked to Tom's older brother Chris with a confused look on her face.

"Um Chris, why is Tom so upset I don't understand?" Leah asked.

"Um Leah, right." Chris asked. She nodded

"Yes that's right." She said.

"So Chris will you tell why your brother is so upset?" Leah asked again. "He was just worried for a moment." Chris answered.

"Wow you were worried about me?" Leah asked as she looked at Tom.

"Well course I was worried Leah." Tom said. "Why?" Leah asked. Well…I-I…kind…l….like…you." Tom stammered.

"You like me?" Leah asked hopeful. Tom nodded and he blushed a deep red.

"Of course I like you Leah you are the most beautiful maiden in this realm." Tom said. Leah looked at him with a very confused look on her face.

"Maiden? Realm? What is he talk about?" She thought to herself.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Leah asked. Tom nodded his head and Leah looked away.

"You're wrong Tom, I'm not beautiful." Leah said as she wipes the tears from her eyes. Tom lifted a hand to wipe away a tear Leah had missed.

"I am never wrong. You are the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen." He said. "Why do you keep calling me maiden?" Leah asked confused.

"Uhm...that's normal where we are from." He said.

"And where exactly are you from?" Leah asked. "Well you see my brother and I are not from here." He said.

"I kind of figured that." Leah replied, a shy smile on her face.

"Where exactly are you from?" "Asgard." She asked then Tom points towards the sky. Then Chris walks over to his brother.

"Brother I think you should tell her our real names." Chris said. Tom took a deep breath and he nodded,

"Leah, I need to tell you something else." He said.

"Okay Tom, what is it you can tell me anything I think." Leah said.

"Uhm…Leah, my name isn't Tom its Loki and my brother's name isn't Chris his name is Thor." Loki said. He waited for Leah to speak but she stayed quiet and Loki began worrying if Leah hates him now.

"Please Leah, say something please." Loki begged but she just walked away from the two brothers so she could think for this has been a very strange day. When Loki sees Leah walking away he was about to run after her but Thor grab his arm to stop him.

"Thor, let me go brother I have to talk to her. "Loki, give her some space little brother it's a lot for her to take in." Thor said.

"But…..Brother what if she." Loki began but he could bear to finish his sentence.

"Loki, just give her sometime little brother." Thor replied. Loki couldn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded and Thor went to make sure the prisoner was still bond. Thor noticed that the cuffs are on the floor and the prisoner is missing.

"Brother, the prisoner is gone!" Thor called to his brother. Before Loki could answer his brother they both hear a scream and they ran towards were the scream came from and they saw that the prisoner has Leah slung over his shoulder and before Thor and Loki could come to her rescue the prisoner disappeared with Leah who is kicking and screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thor and Loki walked over to the spot where the disappeared with Leah. They found a talisman that the prisoner had used to escape with his hostage. "No!" Loki cried out as he fell to his knees. He had finally met the girl of his dreams and now she was taken away. She was now in the hands of that evil monster. Thor kneels down next to Loki and he placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Loki, we'll get her back little brother, I swear we will get her back." Thor said.

"How?" Loki asked, hopelessly. "We've tracked him down once, we'll do it again." Thor answered. Loki looks at his brother and nodded his head.

"Please Leah, just hold on I'm coming. I will find you." Loki said quietly. The prisoner arrived on the realm of Muspelheim the land of the fire giants with an exhausted Leah still over his shoulder. He headed towards the palace and he met the king of the fire giants at the entrance of the palace.

"What did you bring me?" Surtur, the ruler asked.

"This maiden has captured the attention of the young Prince Loki...I thought you might be able to use her to persuade the young prince." Suture smiled in approval. "Good work." He said.

"Thank you, great Surtur." The prisoner replied. Then Surtur looks to his guards,

"Guards take this maiden to the dungeon. Surtur. Then guards bowed and they took Leah to the dungeon and they chained her to the wall of the cell by her wrist. Thor and Loki return to Asgard after searching all over for Leah.

"I saw that you lost the prisoner." Heimdall said. "Did you see where he went?" Loki asked. Heimdall nodded.

"He has taken the mortal maiden to Muspelheim."

"What? No! I-I have to save her." Loki said and he looks to his brother. "Please Thor, we have to go now." Loki begged. Thor saw that his little brother was so worried about Leah.

"All right Loki, we're going. Heimdall open the Bi frost and send my brother and I to Muspelheim." Thor said. Heimdall nodded and the opened the Bi frost and Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder and he led is brother over to the opened Bi frost and they walked through the Bi frost and they both landed on Muspelheim.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki started walking off with Thor right beside him. "Loki, slow down brother, you need to think. Thor said trying to get his little brother to stop and think. "I can't slow down Thor, and I have only have a thought, I am going to kill him and everyone if they have hurt her." Loki said his voice low and deadly. "Loki, are you not the one always telling me to think?" Thor replied.

"If we go in there without a plan we will get ourselves killed and you know it." Loki glares at his brother,

"I think you never listen to me and yet here you go and use my own words against me." Loki said sarcastically. Thor grab his little brother's hand and he made Loki stop walking. "Thor, let go of me I have to save her." Loki said struggling to get away from Thor.

"I know but you need to calm down if you go in there without a plan you could not only get yourself killed along with me and you could get Leah killed as well." Thor said. Loki's lips began to tremble and he can feel tears welling up in his green eyes. He knew his brother was right. He could handle getting himself killed if it meant saving Leah, but he couldn't handle it if she were dead.

"I hate it when you're right, Thor." Loki said. Then they started to plan how they are going to rescue Leah from the fire giants for they knew that the prisoner probably had taken her to Surtur. Back in the dungeon two guard began to drag Leah out of her cell and they took her to her torture chamber and they laid her on a metal table. They strapped her down and they started their work. They strapped her down and they started their work. They use metal rods that they heated up with their powers and burned her arms, legs, and neck, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Loki, Loki where are you please help me. Ow please stop hurting! LOKI!" Leah screams out in pain. Thor and Loki finally crept into the dungeon and they started looking for Leah.

"Leah, were are you please answer me!" Loki called and then he and Thor heard someone screaming out in pain and they also heard crying and Loki heard his name being said. "Leah! Thor, brother that was Leah. There hurting her we have to find her." Loki said.

"But where is she?" Thor asked. Loki used his magic to since Leah's presents.

"She down her brother, and we have to her." Loki said. Thor nodded, "Let's go brother. Thor replied and then they both took off running the still screaming and crying Leah. They found their way to a room, where a group of fire giants had Leah strapped to a table and were burning her. Loki was instantly overcome with anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys Loki's Best Friend here so, what do you guys think? Please read and review? I hope you're all enjoying :)**

Chapter 4

They ran in the torture chamber and Loki start throwing his daggers at the fire giant who were torturing Leah. Thor threw his hammer, taking down the half that Loki could not. Loki then ran over to Leah. He undid the straps.

"There isn't enough time for you to heal her brother." Thor said.

"We have to get her out of here now and get back to Asgard." "Right." Loki said with a nod. He then turned to Leah.

"Please forgive me, Darling. This may hurt just a bit." He said, before gingerly scooping her up into his arms to carry her out. Leah cries out in pain as she felt herself being lift up into someone arms.

"Please stop your hurting me. Please just let me go. Loki, please I'm sorry. Please help me." Leah begs as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Shh Leah, my love it's alright your safe now I have you." Loki said hold her close. Then her blue-grey eyes fluttered open and she finally sees who is holding her.

"L…Loki?" Leah asked weakly. "Yes, my love it's me." Loki said.

"Oh Loki, you came for me." Leah said and she kept repeating "You came for me."

"Of course I came for you Leah." Loki said.

"Why? We just met? Why would you come for me?" Leah asked.

"Because I love you Leah." Loki said. She couldn't believe that he love her. She always believed that she would never find someone. Before she could speak she felt strange and her eyes started closing.

"No. Leah, please wake up! Please Leah, stay with me! Please don't leave me, I love you." Loki said as tears streamed down his cheeks and they drip onto her face.

"Loki, look, she is still breathing." Thor pointed. "We need to hurry up and get her out of here and to the healers." Loki nodded.

"Alright...let's go." They crept quietly out of the torture chamber and the made it out of the dungeon and finally they made it out of the palace and they made their way back to where they will call Heimdall.

"Heimdall, bring us home." Thor called up at the sky, once they were safely out of the palace and torture chamber. The bi-frost opened up and they were transported back to Asgard. Loki instantly began rushing to the healing room, carrying Leah in his arms.

"Don't worry, my love, everything will be alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loki arrived in the healing room. "This girl needs help fast. She is from Midgard and she was tortured by the fire giants." Loki called to the healers. "Put her down here." The head healer told Loki. Loki laid Leah down on the bed and stepped aside to allow the healers to do their work. Just then Frigga rushed in the room. "Loki, are you alright?" She asked. "Thor said that you were here, so I came as soon as he told me."

"I am alright, Mother." Loki replied. "The Fire Giants had Leah...they were torturing her."

"Loki..." Leah's weak little voice came from the table and she began to fight the healers. Loki rushed over to her side and took her hand.

"I am here, my sweet. Everything is alright."

"Where am I?" Leah asked. "Asgard. I brought you to our healers. You have to calm down and let them do their work. Everything will be alright and I will be here the whole time. I promise." Loki told her.

"Okay." Leah agreed weakly. "I have to step aside now, so the healers can help you. You have to let them, alright? No one is going to harm you here." Loki promised her.

"Okay." Leah said as she began to calm down. Loki then gently kissed Leah's hand before stepping away. The healers came back to do their work and Frigga walked over to her son's side.

"You are in love with her." She observed. Loki nodded. He knew there was no point in denying anything to his mother. She could always see right through him. "Yes." He said blushing.

"Awe my baby boy is in love." Frigga said as she hugs her youngest son. Loki felt his cheeks heating up.

"Mother, please." He said. Odin walked in the room just then. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought this mortal here?" Odin demanded of his youngest son. Loki looked at his father.

"She was kidnapped because of me, Father and tortured by the Fire Giants. She needs our help." Loki said.

"They have healers where she comes from they are called doctors." Odin said.

"Guards you will return this mortal to Midgard." Odin commanded his guards and the guards walk over to the mortal girl laying on the bed and they reach for her. Leah looks up and she sees the guards reaching for her.

"No. please don't hurt me. Loki, please help me. Please don't let them hurt me." Leah said and then she starts crying. Hearing how scared and terrified his beloved Leah sounds. Loki let's go of his mother and he ran to Leah and he sat down next to her and he held her close to protect her from his father's guards. Feeling Loki's arms around her Leah wraps her arms around him and she cries into his chest.

"Loki, let go of that mortal girl." Odin demanded. "But…Father….I." Loki started to say but his father cut him off.

"No. Loki, this mortal girl has no more place here than a goat does at a banquet table!" Odin shouted at his youngest son. Frigga walked over to Odin and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She was hurt by the Fire Giants. She needs our healers. Now, I would like to speak with you in the hall." She told him, her tone one of reason edged with threat. Out in the hall Frigga looks at her husband.

"Odin if you send her back to Midgard we will lose our son forever for he will go with her." Frigga said. Odin sighs in defeat.

"She can stay while she is recovering but when she is well she has to leave." Odin said and he walks away. Frigga just shakes her head and she walks away to find Thor and to see if he can talk some sense into his father. Back in the healing room Loki tries to calm down a still crying Leah.

"Leah, shh, dearest, everything is alright. I won't allow any harm to come to you nor anyone to take you away from me." Loki assured Leah as he rubbed her back. Leah looks up at Loki and he sees that she wants to ask him a question but is too afraid to ask.

"Leah, sweetheart you can ask me anything my darling." Loki said as he continues to rub her back.

"Loki, who was that sweet and very kind lady you were talking to?" Leah asked shyly.

"That was my mother." Loki said with a smile.

"And umm who was that man who kept on yelling at you and while saying that I can't stay here with you?" Leah asked. His smile falls,

"Oh that was just my father." Loki said sounding annoyed. Hearing how annoyed Loki sounded Leah starts crying even harder.

"Loki, please I don't want to leave you…because…I-I…love you." Leah said through her tears and she buries her face into his chest once more and she continues on crying.

"What? You…you love me?" Loki asked surprised and happy at the same time.

"Well of course I love you Loki." Leah said lifting her head and giving Loki a sweet smile.

"Why? Why do you love me Leah?" Loki asked wondering what she will say.

"Well Loki, you are brave, smart, kind and really very sweet and also very handsome." Leah said blushing.

"Leah, here are the reasons why I love you. You are smart, sweet, beautiful, and you have the most beautiful singing voice I have ever heard." Loki said blushing as well. Frigga walks into the training yard and she finds her oldest son training with his friends. Thor looks up and sees his mother. He stops his training and walks over to her. "Is something wrong, Mother?" Thor asked worriedly.

"Yes, your father is insisting on sending the mortal girl back to Midgard." Frigga explained.

"If we do that, I am sure your brother will leave us." She said. Thor couldn't believe what his mother had just said his brother was going to leave him and his home because of this mortal girl.

"I will go and talk some sense into Loki." Thor said and he walks off before is mother could stop him. Thor finds his brother in the healing room, holding the mortal girl as she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Brother, I need to talk to you." Thor said. Loki looked up at his brother and made a shushing sound. He didn't want anything to disturb his beloved's sleep. He stayed with Leah and created a copy of himself to go with his brother out into the hall.

"What is it, Thor?" Loki asked.

"Loki, mother told me that if father sends this mortal away you will go with her." Thor said.

"That's right Thor if father sends her away I am gone." Loki said.

"Loki, you are crazy for even thinking of leaving home for this mortal girl, just say you're goodbyes Loki." Thor said.

"Not this day Thor!" Loki shouted at his brother.

"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing! It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only girl whose love you prized will be snatched from you." Thor said.

"Thor, Brother, I love her and she loves me. For once a young and beautiful girl loves me and you and father want to take away this happiness I feel. Thor, please try to understand Brother that I love her and I can't go on without her. She is my life and she is my heart, I love her so much. Please Thor, I need you on my side." Loki said as he looks at his brother with pleading green eyes which are beginning to well up with tears. Thor finally understands how much his little brother loves this mortal girl Leah and he decides that he will stand with his little brother and support him on this.

"I can't deny you the happiness you deserve, Brother." Thor told his little brother.

"I see that you love her...I will support you on this." Thor said.

"Thank you, Thor you don't know what this means to me and Leah." Loki said and Thor playfully punches Loki and then since it is a copy, the copy disappears.

"Loki?" Thor said laughing and he walks back into the healing room.

"How is she, Loki?" Thor asked, speaking of Leah, who was still asleep cradled in Loki's arms.

"She is resting fine now." Loki replied. "She seems to be doing alright...I am still worried."

"Why? Are you still so worried little brother, you told me that she loves you and you have my support." Thor said.

"I am worried for her health...and what if she wishes to return to Midgard? That is her home...she could have family there...and she could fall out of love with me." Loki answered. Before Thor could speak Loki felt Leah snuggle closer to him and he looks down at her and he sees that she is looking at him and he sees unshed tears welling up in her blue-grey eyes.

"Leah? What's wrong my love are you alright?" Loki asked worry coloring his voice.

"I...I heard what...you said...I am sorry...that you think I could...fall out of love with you. I could never...fall out of love with you and I am so sorry that you think that I could. I am sorry that I am so feeble and weak. I do not deserve you, Loki." Leah answered. Loki felt really awful for Leah and for making her feel that way.

"Oh, Leah, please do not cry? My fears have nothing to do with you...they are of my own inadequacies." Loki told his love. Leah looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about, Loki? You...you are perfect." Leah said.

"No, Leah I am not. I-I…I'm a monster." Loki said sadly. Leah looked to Loki and then she looked at Thor and then back to Loki.

"I don't understand Loki, why would you say that you are a monster?" Leah asked worry coloring her voice.

"It doesn't matter for you should return to Midgard and find someone who isn't a monster." Loki said and he let go of Leah and stood up and he walked over to a corner of the room and he slid down the wall and he started sobbing. Thor looked at his little brother and then he looked at Leah and he saw that she too was sobbing. He sat down next to her and he wrapped his strong arms around her trembling shoulders.

"Wh-what is...Loki talking...about?" Leah asked Thor between sobs. Thor sighed.

"Are you familiar with the story of the Frost Giants and King Laufey?" Thor asked. Leah shook her head.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." She answered.

"There are nine realms. Asgard and Midgard, Earth, are just two of them. There is also a realm of cold and darkness known as Jotunheim. That is where the Frost Giants live." Thor began to explain.

"Their King is Laufey and many years ago, they attacked Midgard, trying to extend their power. Asgard defended and protected Earth from being taken into frozen oblivion. Asgard's armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their realm. Our father, Odin, had been leading the battle and in the aftermath had gone into the temple in the Frost Giants' realm and found a baby abandoned there, small for a giant's offspring and suffering. The baby was left to die. Father brought that baby back to Asgard...that baby was King Laufey's son...that baby was Loki." Thor said. After Thor tells Leah about Loki's heritage, she lets go of Thor and she ran over to Loki. Leah kneels down next to Loki and she hugs him.

"Loki, Thor told me about your heritage and I-I….don't care what you are. For it doesn't matter to me that you are a Frost Giant just please talk to me." Leah said through her tears. Loki looks up at Leah, surprised by her confession. He couldn't believe that she could still love him knowing the truth.

"How can you say that?" Loki asked.

"How can you love me though I am a mortal?" She replied. "How can I not love you?" Loki replied.

"And how can I not love you?" Leah replied. Just then Sif and the Warriors Three entered the healing room.

"There you are, Thor. We have been looking all over for you." Sif said.

"Why did you leave?" Fandral asked. Then he sees a young maiden in Loki's arms.

"Well, what have we here?" He asked, looking at the maiden. She was very beautiful.

"Has Loki finally joined the rest of us and gotten himself a woman? A beautiful one, even." Fandral said and he winks at Loki.

"So Loki, are you going to introduce your beautiful young friend?" Fandral asked. Loki glared at Fandral, but then decided he may as well make the introductions.

"This is Leah. Leah, my love this is Lady Sif and the warriors three. The one with the wild bore's leg is Volstagg. The quiet one is Hogun and the one that doesn't know how to shut up and loves his mirror is Fandral." Loki said.

"I do not love my mirror!" Fandral protested.

"No, but you love your reflection." Sif teased.

"Well, can you blame me?" Fandral replied.

"I am quite dashing. There is a reason I am so popular with the young maids." Fandral said. Loki stood up and he helped Leah up and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Lady Leah, will you permit me to show you around Asgard?" Fandral asked giving Leah his most dashing smile.

"You will stay away from her." Loki said his voice low and deadly. Fandral just rolled his eye and then without warring Loki punches Fandral in the face and he and Leah left the healing room.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I was having writer's block and I want to send out a very big thank to his4evergirl for helping me. (Thank you my friend) I hope you guy like this chapter please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loki takes Leah to one of the royal gardens where he would find his mother and he found her tending her flowers. "Mother." Loki said as he calls to his mother. Frigga turns around and she sees her youngest son standing before her with his arm wrapped around the mortal girl that he and Thor brought to Asgard.

"Ah Loki, it is good to see you...and Leah it is good to see you are feeling better." She said with a kind smile.

"It's nice to see you too ma'am and thank you ma'am." Leah said shyly. Frigga smiled at her.

"There is no need to be so formal. Just call me Frigga." She said smiling sweetly at Leah.

"So Loki, what are you and Leah doing out in the garden?" Frigga asked.

"Well Mother, Fandral...was...uh...being his usual self towards Leah...and..." Loki began. Frigga smiled knowingly. "And you didn't like it?"

"Not really." Loki replied. "So I..." He couldn't really bring himself to tell his mother that he punched the warrior out of jealousy.

"So, Loki offered to show me this beautiful garden." Leah said and she looks to Loki with a mischievous smile. Loki looks at Leah and he sees that she has a mischievous smile on her face.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Loki asked Leah.

"Loki, maybe after you show me this beautiful garden we can go and play a trick on Fandral?" Leah asked.

"What? Do you really want to?" Loki asked shocked. Leah just nods her head and Loki couldn't believe his luck in all of the realms he finally finds his soul mate on Midgard. Leah couldn't help but to notice the strange way Loki was looking at her. She felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"I'm sorry...it was a bad idea." She replied.

"Forget I said anything." Leah said.

"Oh no Leah, it was a wonderful idea." Loki said and he kisses her cheek. Then he let's go of her shoulder and he holds out his arm to her. Leah holds onto Loki's arm and they walk away but not before waving good-bye to Frigga who waved good-bye to her youngest son and the mortal girl from Midgard who has stolen her little boy's heart.

"So, did you have anything in mind for Fandral?" Loki asked Leah, a grin on his face. Leah thought for a moment but she couldn't think of anything.

"I'm sorry Loki, but I can't think of anything." Leah said sadly. Loki sees that his beloved Leah looks crestfallen. Loki wrapped his arms around Leah and held her close.

"We'll think of something, don't worry." He said. Then Loki started to show Leah all the beautiful exotic flowers. Leah let's go of Loki's arm and she walks around the garden and he sees that she is twirling around in the garden. He smiled as he watched her and couldn't help but to wonder what exactly she was thinking. Loki looked down and noticed a rose in the garden. It was very beautiful and he picked it. He used his magic to preserve it and walked over to Leah.

"Here, for you." He said. Leah stopped her twirling and took the flower. She smiled at Loki as she brought the rose to her nose and breathed in its sweet fragrance. "Thank you, it's beautiful." She said, her cheeks turning the same color as the flower. Loki smiled.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you. Loki said and then he takes Leah by her hand and he led her over to one bench which sat under one of the golden apple trees. Loki looked at Leah and he noticed that she looked hungry so with his magic he picked two golden apples.

"Here you are Leah, a nice juicy golden apple." Loki said and he handed the golden apple to Leah and he gave her a dazzling smile.

"Thank you, Loki, wow it looks so good." Leah said and she took a bit of the golden apple. "That is the most delicious apple I have ever had." Leah said with a smile after she had finished her first bite. Loki looked at Leah and he could help but smile at her.

"Did you really like it Leah?" Loki asked and Leah nodded and she laid her head on is his shoulder and Loki kisses the top of Leah's head. Then Odin walks into the garden and he sees his son holding the mortal girl in his arms. He stood, hidden from them, and watched them for a few moments. He watched as his youngest son did something he hardly ever saw him do. He smiled. Sure, Loki smiled frequently, but this smile was different. This smile was pure and genuine. Full of joy and love. It was true and pure joy that this mortal girl brought to him. Odin could see that and was completely unable to deny it. He walks away and he leaves his son and the mortal girl alone. Odin walked back into the palace and was surprised to see his queen in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, though she already seemed to have an idea.

"I see that you are right my love Loki, is so happy with the mortal girl. I saw that he was smiling ." Odin said.

"So, you know we cannot send her away?" Frigga asked. Odin nodded. "I see that we can't. It would break his heart...and I have already done that to him enough." Odin replied.

"I think we should go and tell them the good news." Frigga said. Odin nodded and he and Frigga walked back to where Loki and Leah were and they see that they are still sitting under the golden apple tree.

"Loki, your Father has something that he wants to tell you." Frigga said. Loki looked at his Mother and Father and he held on to Leah.

"What is Father, oh don't tell me you are going to send my beloved Leah away if you do I will leave." Loki said. "No. Loki, I am not sending her away for I see that she makes you happy." Odin said.

"Really?" Loki asked, skeptical of his father. Odin nodded. "Yes. Loki, the mortal can stay here with you." Odin replied.

"Her name is, Leah." Loki told his father. "Alright Leah, can stay." Odin said.

"Thank you, Mother and thank you, Father." Loki said happily and he kissed the top of Leah's head.

"Loki, I think Leah needs some Asgard clothes." Frigga said. Loki nodded and he whispers into Leah's ear. "Leah, my love I need you to go with my Mother she is going to take care of you." Loki said and he kissed the top of her head again. Leah nodded. "Okay." Frigga then offered Leah her hand and she accepted. "This way, dear." Frigga said as she led Leah into the palace and through the halls.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review. Another big thank you, to his4evergirl for helping me out with this chapter. (You are the best my friend).**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Frigga led Leah to the palace. They soon arrived in a room that had it not been the size of a large bedroom, Leah would have thought it a closet. There were beautiful dresses all along the wall and shoes on the floor as well as jewelry on the shelves. "Leah, what is your favorite color?" Frigga asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Well I do like the color green." Leah said. Then Frigga started to pull out a beautiful green dress with golden trim on the dress.

"Here you are Leah, I think this dress will look beautiful on you." Frigga said and then she called for some servant girls to help Leah into her new dress.

"Oh you don't have to do this….I-I can do it myself." Leah said a little embarrassed. One of the servant girls led her to the changing screens and another servant girl brought the dress over and she held the dress while the first servant girl undressed Leah. Then the second servant girl who was holding the dress handed the dress to the first servant girl and they both help Leah into the dress. Once she was in the dress the servants led her out from behind the screen and over to a vanity. They began to brush and style her hair while another servant girl placed golden sandals on her feet and then she began to wrap the golden ribbon around Leah's legs and she tied the ribbon into bow. She stood up and she bowed to Leah and she help with her hair. Once they were finished with Leah's hair, Frigga dismissed them. She smiled.

"You look beautiful. I am sure Loki will be pleased." She said. Leah felt the blush coloring her cheeks. "I hope so." She replied. Frigga smiled and bent down to kiss the top of Leah's head.

"I have never seen my son so happy. He loves you so much."

"And I love him so much. He is my hero for he saved my life and I will love him forever." Leah said. Frigga smiled at her and she picked out green chandelier earrings along with a golden circlet tiara which has sliver flowers surrounding the circlet tiara and there is a green jewel that will rested upon her forehead. Frigga handed Leah a pair of earrings.

"These should look lovely with that dress." "Thank you." Leah replied, as she took the earring and put them on. Then Frigga placed the golden circlet tiara upon Leah's head. "Oh my dear Leah, you look so beautiful." Frigga said happily. Then there came a knock at the door.

"Enter." Frigga said and a servant girl opened the door.

"My Queen, young Prince Loki is waiting to see his maiden." The servant girl said with a bow.

"Go to him Leah, he's waiting for you." Frigga said. Leah stood up and she walked to the door and the servant girl who announced that the prince was waiting for his maiden stood to one side and she opened the door for Leah and bowed to her when she walked out. There standing in the hall was Loki and when he saw a beautiful maiden walking out of one of the rooms Loki couldn't help but to smile. He walked over to Leah and took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You look so beautiful." He told Leah, causing her to blush.

"Why thank you, Loki, I-I mean…..my...prince." Leah said shyly.

"There is no need to be so formal, my love." Loki replied. "But you're a prince...and I..." Leah stammered. Loki pulled Leah to him and silenced her with a gentle kiss. He felt Leah trembling while he was kissing her. Loki broke the kiss and looked into Leah's blue gray eyes. "Is something wrong? I shouldn't have kissed you, should I? I am sorry." Loki said sadly.

"It's not that." Leah replied. "Then what is it?" Loki asked. "I...I had no idea..." Leah began, but was having a hard time finishing.

"No idea about what?" Loki asked, concerned.

"That you...you're a prince." Leah replied and then she let's go of Loki and she picks up the hem of her dress and she ran down the hall crying while Loki called after her. While running down the hall she started think.

"Oh how can this be me a 17 year old girl from Earth has fallen in love with a prince of Asgard?" She found herself far away from her Prince. Leah looked around her. She was still inside the palace, but she had no idea where in the palace she was. She looked back behind her, thinking of going back, but realized that wouldn't do. There were so many halls, she wasn't sure which way she had gone.

"I've fallen in love with a prince from another world and now I am completely lost in his family's palace." Leah said as fresh tears streamed down her already tear stained cheeks. Loki stood in the same spot where his love ran from him crying and he felt sick to his stomach for he fears that he has lost her forever and for the first time in his life he felt lost and he didn't know what to do.

**A/N: I hope you all are still enjoying this story and this chapter. Another big thank you to his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block (Thank you my friend)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thor came walking down the hall and he saw that his little brother looked very upset and he went to him. He placed his hand on Loki's trembling shoulders. "Loki, please little brother, please tell me what's wrong?" Thor asked worriedly. Loki looked at his older brother and Thor saw tears streaming down his cheeks and he also saw a fear deep in his little brother's green eyes.

"Loki, talk to me let me help you?" Thor asked again. "It's Leah...she realized that I'm...a prince of Asgard...and she ran off crying." Loki told his older brother.

"And I...I am afraid...that I have lost her forever." Loki said through his tears. Thor couldn't bear to see his little brother so upset and crying he wrapped his arms around his little brother's trembling shoulders and Loki held onto his brother and he cries into Thor's chest.

"Shh there, there little brother, it's alright I will talk to her." Thor said trying to calm his baby brother down.

"Thor, do you think she will still love me or have I lost her forever?" Loki asked sadly.

"I am sure she still loves you. She is probably just surprised. Our world is much different from Midgard. I am sure she is just adjusting." Thor assured his little brother.

"I hope you are right Thor, she is the only maiden I have ever loved or ever will love." Loki said. Thor gave his brother a smile.

"Of course I am right. I'm always right." Thor said with a smile. Leah is still crying and she is still lost in an unknown hallway. Then she heard someone coming down the hall. "Leah, what are you doing here?" Sif asked and she saw that Leah was crying.

"Oh Leah what's wrong?" Sif asked worriedly.

"I'm lost and confused." Leah answered.

"Come Leah, I will show you the way out of this hallway and I will take you to the Queen." Sif said and she led Leah out of the hall and they made their way to Frigga's chambers. Sif knocked on Frigga's door.

"Come in." Frigga said. Sif and Leah walked in and Frigga saw that something was wrong. "Leah, what is wrong? I thought you were with Loki." Frigga said, concern coloring her tone. Then Leah let's go of Sif and she fell to the floor crying.

"Leah, my dear what's wrong?" Frigga asked as she kneels down in front of Leah and she pulls her into her arms and holds her as the young girl from Midgard cries. "Thank you, Lady Sif, you may leave us." Frigga said and Sif bows and leaves.

"Now Leah, please tell me what has got you so upset?" Frigga asked again.

"Please Queen Frigga, please I want to return to Earth." Leah begs. "Why my dear has something happened?" Frigga asked concern and worry coloring her voice. "Yes. Queen Frigga for I-I….am unworthy of your son Prince Loki's love and kindness for I-I….am a poor mortal girl and he deserves someone better than me." Leah said through her tears.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please read and review and another big thank you, to his4evergirl for helping me out with my writer's block. (Thank you, my friend)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Thor, I must go and speak to mother, maybe she can help." Loki said and he stood up along with Thor. "I will go with you little brother." Thor said but Loki shook his head. "I need to go alone brother." He said and Thor nods and Loki heads towards his mother's chambers. Then he hears his love his beloved Leah saying something.

"Please Queen Frigga, please I want to return to Earth." Leah begs.

"Oh no should I go in or should I hear more." Loki thought to himself. Then he hears his mother ask, "Why my dear, has something happened?" Loki heard his beautiful Leah tell his mother something that nearly broke his heart.

"Yes. Queen Frigga, for I-I….am unworthy of your son Prince Loki's love and kindness for I-I….am a poor mortal girl and he deserves someone better than me." He couldn't bear it any longer he burst into his mother's chambers. Loki was surprised to see Leah on the floor, his mother holding her. Both women looked up at him. Loki practically ran to Leah and knelt down beside her.

"Please don't leave, Leah?" He pleaded with her. Leah looked at Loki. "But...I don't deserve you." Leah replied.

"You deserve better...I should just go home." Loki took Leah's hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Leah, please don't talk like that? I love you and no one else. If you truly wish to return home, I will take you there myself, but I will leave my heart with you, for you have stolen it and I do not wish to have it back." Loki said as fresh tears streamed down his already tear stained cheeks. Leah looks at Loki and she sees how sad he looks and she also sees tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh Prince Loki, I-I….am so sorry I-I….am so very sorry if I-I…..have hurt you but I have to leave I don't belong here." Leah said as she pulls her hands out of Loki's and she falls down in front of him.

"Oh my sweet Leah, please don't leave me. I-I…..love you so much you are everything to me. Without you I am nothing. You are the only maiden that I will ever love." Loki said as he holds her in his arms as she cries into his chest.

"Leah, do you remember what you said to me when Thor told you of my heritage. You said that it doesn't matter what I am. Yes I am a prince but I am still the same Loki that saved you from the fire giants and the same Loki who showed you the gardens. Please remember that and stay with me." Loki said as he begs her to stay. Leah looks at him and she smiles at her handsome Loki but he looks at her with a confused look on his face. Before he could ask her why she is smiling Leah kisses him full on the lips then Loki broke the kiss and he looks at her. "Leah, does that mean you will stay with me?" He asked hopefully. "Yes. Loki, my love I am staying here with you." Leah said with a smile and she kisses him again.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and a big thank you to his4evergirl for helping me when I had a little bit of writer's block (Thank you again my dear friend)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loki held Leah close as they kissed. He was so happy that she had decided to stay. The sound of Frigga clearing her throat got their attention. They broke apart, Leah blushing, and looked to Frigga. "Well, Leah, if you are going to be staying with us, we should get you your own chambers." She said, smiling at the young mortal. She then rose and offered Leah her hand.

"Come with me," Leah took Frigga's hand and allowed her to help her to stand. Frigga looked at Loki.

"We will meet you in the dining room afterwards." Loki nodded.

"Yes, Mother." He agreed. Frigga then led Leah through the halls until they came to a set of large double doors.

"These will be your chambers." Frigga said, as she opened the doors. They walked in and Leah saw a four poster canopy bed in the middle of the room and on the other side of the room stood a beautiful vanity table. There was also a large fireplace not far from the bed. The far wall was open out onto a large balcony with green curtains that could be closed for privacy. The bed was decorated with green and cream colored sheets that looked to be of the finest materials. There were two doors along one wall.

"The door to the left is your closet and the door to the right leads to your own private bathing chambers." Frigga told her. Leah nodded.

"Thank you." She said, in complete awe of her room. It was bigger than her entire house had been on Earth. As Leah looked at the room around her, there was a knock on the door, which startled her from her own thoughts. Frigga gave her a kind smile. She then turned back to the door.

"You may enter, Tsarina." She called. Then a young girl, around Leah's age entered the room. She bowed respectfully to the queen and to Leah.

"I am sorry for interrupting, your majesty, but the All-father wished me to tell you that dinner was ready." The young girl said.

"Thank you." Frigga replied. She then turned to Leah.

"Leah, this is Tsarina. She is going to be your lady in waiting." Tsarina bowed once again to Leah.

"If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call on me, Lady Leah." Tsarina said and she bowed and left.

"Come Leah, let us go to dinner for I know that Loki is probably missing you terribly." Frigga said and with that they left Leah's new chambers and they both headed towards the dining hall. Leah enters a grand dining hall along with Frigga and she sees a high table and Leah sees many fruits and vegetables as well as meats and bread and also many desserts and also wine to drink on the high table. Frigga walks over to the table but Leah stayed where she was too terrified to move. Then she felt someone's arms around her and holding her close and she looks up and she sees that it is her beloved Loki who is holding her in his arms.

"Come my love, my beautiful Leah, come and sit with me." Loki said and he led her over to the table. He pulled her chair out for her and helped her to sit, before taking his own seat next to her. Then the meal started and servants began to serve the food and pour the wine into goblets. Leah felt uneasy and Loki sensed his love's uneasiness. He reached a hand over and gave hers a gentle reassuring squeeze. Leah looked over at Loki and gave him a small smile. Loki could still see the uneasiness in her blue gray eyes. He began to worry that this was too much for her. Perhaps, she and I should have just had dinner alone in the garden. He thought worriedly.

"Leah, you have barely eaten anything are you alright my love?" Loki asked worry coloring his voice.

"Yes, my love, I am alright I'm just not all that hungry." Leah said.

"Darling, you haven't eaten anything all day. Please Leah, you must eat something. Please my love, my beautiful Leah, please eat for me." Loki said begging her to eat, but Leah only shook her head.

"I'm not hungry Loki, I would like to go back to my chambers." Leah said and she looked like she was about to start crying. Frigga was looking at her husband with a look of let her leave Odin nods his head. Leah gave him a watery smile and she stands up and Loki stood up and he was about to tell his family he will take Leah to her chambers but Leah looks to his mother.

"I will have Tsarina, brought here and she will take you to your chambers and she will help you with your clothes and with anything you need to feel comfortable here." Frigga said.

"Thank you, Frigga, you are so kind to me." Leah said. Tsarina entered the room. Loki gave Leah's hand a gentle kiss before she left with Tsarina. Loki sat down in his chair and he just stared at the half eaten food on his plate and he also felt his own eyes beginning to water and he too asked to leave the table. His mother nodded and he left the dining hall and he went to his own chambers for he was too sick with worry, sorrow and guilt to go to his love. He got undressed and he put on his soft silky green pants and he climbed under the covers but sleep would not come to him so he laid awake for hours and then he began crying and finally he cried himself to sleep. Once Tsarina had led Leah to her chambers, she opened up Leah's closet and pulled out a silky green night dress.

"Here, allow me to help you Lady Leah." Tsarina said.

"I can do it myself." Leah replied, still uncomfortable with the idea of getting help dressing. Tsarina sensed Leah's discomfort and nodded. She handed Leah the dress and Leah slipped behind the changing screen and slid out of her dress and into the night dress and stepped out from behind the changing screen. She walked over to the vanity and began to remove the jewelry. Tsarina helped her with the circlet tiara and then began to brush her hair.

"You have such soft and beautiful hair." Tsarina said, as she brushed out Leah's brown locks.

"Thank you." Leah replied. "May I ask you a question, Lady Leah?" Tsarina inquired.

"Yes...and please stop calling me Lady...it is just Leah?" Tsarina nodded.

"Okay...La...Leah, is everything alright? I mean...you seem very uncomfortable here...why is that? And is there anything I can do to help?" Tsarina asked.

"You are right Tsarina I-I…..am uncomfortable here for I-I…..am afraid that I-I…will do something stupid and Loki won't love me and he will want his father to send me away." Leah said through her tears for she has begun crying. Tsarina's heart went out to Leah. She felt that she needed to reassure her in some way.

"Leah, there have been many girls who have tried to win Prince Loki's attention and affections...but not a one of them could so much as turn his head." Tsarina told her.

"You are the first and only maiden to get his attention. No one has ever seen him in love or so happy before." Leah looks at Tsarina and she could see that the words her lady in waiting spoke weren't empty. Leah then felt the desire and need to go to her Loki and to speak with him.

"I...I need to see Loki." She said. "He is probably in his chambers." Tsarina replied.

"I can take you to him."

"Thank you, Tsarina." Leah said. Then Tsarina went in to Leah's closet and she came out with long green shawl and she wraps it around Leah shoulders.

"Here you go." Tsarina said.

"Thank you again." Leah replied. Tsarina then led Leah out of the room and through the halls. They were soon standing outside the set of large double doors that led to Loki's room.

"I'll leave you be now, Leah." Tsarina said. She bowed respectfully and walked away. Leah took in a deep breath as she turned to face the door. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door and waited for her beloved to answer.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Another big thank you, to his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter (Thank you, my dear friend) Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loki was roused from his sleep by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He sat up, wondering who would be coming to see him at such a late hour. "Who is it?" He called, sleepily.

"It's me...Leah." At the sound of Leah's voice Loki was instantly awake. He leaped from his bed and practically ran to the door and opened it up to see his beloved on the other side.

"Leah, my love what are you doing here?" Loki asked. Leah through her arms around her handsome Prince and she cries into his chest. Leah, sweetheart what's wrong?" Loki asked his voice full of worry and concern. Loki wrapped his arms around Leah and gently lifted her. He carried her into his chambers and walked over to sit down in a chair in front of his fireplace, holding Leah in his lap. He stroked her hair and rubbed soothing circles in her back.

"Leah, my love, everything is alright." He told her, though he knew not what was wrong.

"Leah, please talk to me. Please tell what has gotten you so upset?" Loki asked but she kept on crying into his chest. Loki held his love as she cried. He hated seeing her so upset, but he truly had no idea what to do to help her. Leah allowed herself to draw comfort from Loki's embrace. She kept her face buried in his chest as she dried her tears.

"I'm sorry...that I worried you." She said. Loki kissed the top of her head.

"It is alright my love." He assured her.

"Now, tell me what the matter is so that I can help make it better?" Leah looked at her beloved Loki and he could see that her beautiful blue-gray eyes were red from crying so much.

"Loki, I-I….feel that I-I…am unworthy of your love and affection and I-I….am afraid that I-I…will mess it up and you won't love me or want me anymore." Leah said through her tears and she buries her face into his chest again as she cries.

"Leah, sweetheart, I love you and you could never do anything that could make me ever stop loving you or wanting you." Loki said and he kisses the top of her head and he looks down at his beautiful Leah and he sees that she has fallen asleep in his arms. Loki stands up and he carries Leah over to his bed and he lays her down and then he covers her up with his green colored sheets that were made out of the same materials as Leah's sheets. Loki sat down next to her and he watched her as she slept and he ran his fingers through her brown locks. As Loki sat there watching Leah sleep, a peaceful smile came across her face. She breathed a small sigh and whispered his name in her sleep. Loki smiles at Leah and he and kisses her cheek and then he lays down next to her but he is laying on top of his covers so if she woke up she wouldn't be scared and to keep her innocents. He lay awake next to her for a while, just watching her for a while longer. He reached over and took her hand in his. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles before falling asleep, still holding her hand. During the night Loki was woken up by whimpering, crying, and also trembling and he looks at his sweet Leah and he sees that she looks like she is in pain. Then he hears Leah crying out his name and also crying out for help.

"Loki, please help me, Loki, Loki, Loki help me please!" Hearing how scared his sweet Leah is he wrapped his arms around her and he held her close.

"Shh Leah, I am here my love your safe I have you. Please wake up and you will see that you are safe in my loving embrace." Loki said as he held his love and as he spoke sweet and comforting words to her. Leah's eyes popped open and she looked up at Loki. He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead.

"It is alright my sweet. It was just a terrible dream. You are safe." Loki said.

"Oh Loki, it…it was awful." Leah said and she cries into his chest.

"Shh, there, there my darling it's alright. Please don't cry my love I can't bear to see you cry." Loki said as he began to rub her back trying to calm her down.

"Loki I was afraid that I-I…was back….." Leah began but she couldn't finish for a new wave of tears over took her. Loki held Leah as she cried and kissed the top of her head.

"I will keep you safe my love. No one will ever hurt you again, I swear on my life." He said as he held her in his arms.

"B…but what it if you go away and if you do I-I….won't feel save here without you Loki." Leah said through her tears. Loki lifted her chin so they could look at each other.

"Leah, you will be safe here I promise for you are my one and only true love." Loki said and he kisses her forehead.

"Please my beautiful Leah, please try and get some sleep." Loki said and he was about to lay back down when Leah stopped him.

"Oh my beloved Loki, you must be so cold and here I am warm in your bed while you are lying on top and probably freezing." Leah said sadly for she is a shamed of herself and sat up and she was about to leave until Loki grabs her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Leah, you don't have to leave...I would prefer it if you would stay. I am perfectly fine sleeping on top of the covers." Loki said.

"Oh…okay Loki, I will stay but will you hold me in your arms please Loki?" Leah asked trying to choke back a new wave of tears.

"Of course Leah, come here my love." Loki said and he hold out his arms and Leah walked back over and laid down next to Loki. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her forehead. Then he noticed that she had fallen asleep and he kissed her forehead again and he too fell sound asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Loki woke with the sun. He opened his eyes and a slow smile spread across his face as he looked to see his beautiful Leah still asleep in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He sweetly and gently kisses her forehead and he runs his fingers through her brown locks. Slowly Leah's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Loki and smiled. Loki returned her smile and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, my love." He greeted her.

"Good morning, to you as well my love." Leah said sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?" Loki asked, wanting to make sure his beloved was well rested and happy.

"I slept well." Leah answered, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "I...I felt safe sleeping in your arms."

"I am so glad that you slept well my darling and you will always be safe with me Leah." Loki said. Leah smiled at Loki.

"I know." She replied, stretching to kiss his lips.

Their lips met in a passionate and loving kiss then Loki broke away from the kiss and he looks at Leah.

"Loki, my love what's wrong why did you pull away from my kiss? Have I done something wrong?" Leah asked but before Loki could speak she sits up and then she kneels in front of Loki her upper body still lying on the bed.

"Oh please, please forgive me my love." Leah said as she sobs into his sheets.

"Leah I broke the kiss because I was afraid of getting too carried away and didn't want to make you feel like I was interested in only one thing." Loki said.

"Oh Loki, I know that you would never force yourself on me you are too much of a gentleman." Leah said and she sits up and then Loki felt Leah collapse against him.

"Leah, my love are you alright? What's wrong? Leah, talk to me please!" Loki begged.

"Loki, I don't feel so good." Leah said weakly.

"Oh Leah, sweetheart you are probably starving." Loki said. Leah nodded her head weakly and he stands up and gets dressed and he when to the door and he opens the door and then he called for Tsarina.

Tsarina quickly arrived, carrying a tray of food. She bowed respectfully to Loki.

"I had a feeling Lady Leah would be needing this." she said, rushing into the room with the food.

Tsarina placed the tray of food next to Leah who is still lying in in Loki's bed.

"Here you are Lady Leah." Tsarina said handing Leah a spoon of broth but she took take it for she was too weak.

Before Tsarina could help Leah eat the broth Loki step forward and he took the spoon from Tsarina. He sat down next to Leah and helped her to sit up. He kept one arm around her, holding her up, while he used his other hand to feed her the broth.

As Leah ate, she began to regain her strength and she began to feel embarrassed at having to be fed like a child. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she tried to take the spoon from Loki.

"I...I can do it." She said. Loki opened his mouth to protest, but saw that she was feeling embarrassed, so he handed his love the spoon. He still held onto her however, afraid she might fall over. She finished the rest of the broth and she snuggled against Loki and he kisses her cheek.

"Are you feeling any better my love?" Loki asked.

"I am feeling little better Loki." Leah replied. Loki kissed the top of Leah's head.

"Do you still need something more to eat, my love?" He asked. "Maybe a bit of bread." Leah answered. Loki nodded, he then looked to Tsarina, who was still in the room. "Will you please go and fetch some bread?" He asked. Tsarina nodded.

"Of course, your highness." She then bowed and left to get some biscuits and jam for Leah. Then Tsarina came back with warm biscuits and blackberry jam and also with two mugs full of hot mango tea for Leah and one for Prince Loki and then she bowed and left. Loki places blackberry jam on her biscuit and then he puts it on her plate. When she finished eating her biscuit and Loki handed Leah her mug of hot mango tea. Once Leah had finished the food and the tea, the color had returned to her cheeks and she no longer felt weak.

"Better, my love?" Loki inquired. Leah smiled and nodded.

"Much better." She replied. Loki kissed the top of her head.

"Would you like to go horseback riding? I could give you a tour of Asgard." Loki asked, wanting to keep his love happy and entertained. Leah's smile widened.

"That sounds like fun." She said happily. Loki returns the smile and he stood up and he stretched out his hand and he used his magic to transform her silky green night dress into a green split riding dress along with black leggings and then he used his magic to make comfortable black riding boots for her to wear. Loki held out his hand to help Leah to stand and he led her to his full length mirror so she could see herself.

Leah looked at herself and she couldn't believe how beautiful this dress looks and she also felt someone braiding her shoulder length brown tresses into a beautiful braid. She turned around and she sees Tsarina and she knew that Loki must have sent for her when she was looking at herself in the full length mirror. Loki held out his hand for Leah to take. Leah takes Loki's hand and she smiles and waved good-bye to Tsarina and then Loki linked his arm through Leah's so they could walk close together. Tsarina waved good-bye as her friend left with young Prince Loki. They saw Thor coming out of his chambers as he headed to breakfast.

"Brother, where are you going with this mortal girl and did I hear that she was in your chambers all-night?" Thor asked which earned him and angry glare from Loki.

"Her name is Leah, and yes she was in my chambers." Loki snapped at Thor.

"Oh little brother, you had a maiden in your bed? Oh Fandral will be so happy to hear it." Thor said. Before Loki could say anything Leah spoke up.

"Good morning Prince Thor, it's nice to see you again." Leah said kindly and she smiled at him and then she looked at Loki and she noticed that Loki is still glaring at Thor. Then she kisses Loki's cheek.

"Come on Loki, you should have some breakfast before you take me horseback riding." Leah said and she pulled Loki away from his brother. Loki tried to pull away from Leah.

"Let go of me Leah, I am going back and give my oaf of a brother a piece of my mind how dare he even suggest that I. Oh that arrogant brainless oaf." Loki snapped and he is still trying to get back to his brother but she kept pulling him away with her. Loki was seething the whole way to the dining hall where they had dinner last night.

"Loki, please calm down my love I am sure your brother didn't mean it." Leah said. Loki sighed.

"I suppose you're right...I just didn't like what he was implying." Loki said. Leah smiled.

"I bet he only does it to get a rise out of you in the first place. Oh I bet if you didn't allow it to bother you so much, he wouldn't do it anymore." Leah said.

"Oh that wouldn't stop my oaf of a brother or his friends they have been picking on me ever since I was little." Loki said sadly. Hearing this Leah stopped walking which also causes Loki to stop walking and before he could ask Leah why she has stop she through her arms around him and she begins sobbing into his green tunic.

"Oh Leah, darling what's wrong?" Loki asked worriedly.

"Loki, it's just awful that your brother and his friends picked on you oh ow just how you feel when Thor and his friends pick on you." Leah said through her tears.

"Leah, what do you mean my love?" Loki asked concerned.

"When I-I….was a child I-I….was picked on and teased by children at school." Leah said through a fresh wave of tears. Loki held Leah close and stroked her hair. "Shh, there, there my love, oh my poor sweet Leah, oh please don't cry my darling no one will ever tease you ever again I promise." Loki said and lifted her chin and he began to wipe away her tears.

"Come on Leah, let get some food and then we can go on a horseback ride." He said and Leah nodded and they started walking again.

"Leah, what do you say we have a picnic after our ride?" Loki asked. Leah smiled.

"That sounds lovely." Loki gently kissed Leah on the lips before they continued to the dining hall. Frigga was in her usual seat with her breakfast already on her plate. She looked up at them and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Loki and Leah replied as they took their seats at the table.

"Leah, was something wrong with your room? I heard that you left in the middle of the night and spent the evening in Loki's chambers." Frigga asked, her voice concerned, wanting to make sure Leah was comfortable.

"Yes ma'am, I was just scared that I hurt Loki and that I was also afraid that he wouldn't love me anymore and he would want his father to send me home." Leah said. Before Frigga could answer they heard someone say.

"Well you did hurt Loki, for I have never seen him leave his meal half eaten. If it was up to me I would send you away for you are unworthy of my little brother." They turned and they all saw Thor walking into the dining hall and Loki looked at Leah and he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Loki holds Leah close to him and he glares at his older brother. He was about to yell at his brother but their mother beat him to it.

"Thor Odinson, I am very disappointed in you my son. You will not treat an honored guest with such disrespect. Now I want you to apologize to Lady Leah and I never want to hear that you have disrespected our guest and if I do your Father will hear of it. Now say you're sorry." Frigga said using her motherly voice the one she uses when she has to discipline her sons.

"Yes mother." Thor said and he looked at Leah.

"Lady Leah please forgive me for my behavior towards you was very discourteous and I beg your forgiveness. Thor said crestfallen. Before Leah could say anything back to Thor, Loki was standing up and gently pulling his love with him.

"I think Leah and I will be taking our breakfast to go." He said, glaring at his brother and then grabbing his and Leah's plates in his free hand and guiding Leah out the room with the other. They ended up sitting at a table in the garden. Loki kissed Leah's forehead.

"I am sorry about my brother. He doesn't think the big stupid oaf." Loki said and he starts to eat his breakfast. When he looked at Leah he saw that she wasn't eating her's.

"Leah, darling please eat something." Loki said begging her to eat something but Leah shook her head.

"I am not hungry Loki, but if you are still hungry you can have mine if you want it my love." Leah said pushing her plate towards Loki. It's because of my brother, isn't it?" Loki asked, angry at his brother and worried about Leah. Leah shook her head.

"No...It is because of me. I hurt you and I am sorry." Leah replied.

"I...I don't deserve you." Leah said as she began crying in to her hands. Loki puts down his fork and he pulls Leah onto his lap and she buries her face into his chest and she continues to cry into his chest. Loki stroked her hair.

"Leah, please don't feel that way?" Loki asked. "I love you, my darling. I am the one who is not worthy of you."

"Loki, you are the most wonderful and kind man I have ever met...and I love you. You are my own knight in shining armor. I couldn't imagine what I could have ever done to deserve you...but I am so afraid of losing you." Leah replied.

"I have lost so many people in my life who were important to me...and I just know that it was because of me, that they left my life." Loki shook his head.

"They only left because they have no idea what a sweet and wonderful person you truly are. They could not appreciate you, but I do and I always will, my love." He then placed his fingers beneath her chin and coaxed her face up to look at him. He then kissed her passionately, hoping that he could make her feel his love for her in the kiss. Leah wrapped her arms around Loki and held onto him. Never in her life had anyone shown her such love and devotion. After a few moments, they broke the kiss and Loki brushed away Leah's tears with his fingertips. They both smiled at each other and Loki kissed Leah on the forehead.

"What do you say we finish our breakfast and go on our ride now?" He asked. Leah nodded.

"Okay." They then finished their breakfast and headed to the stables.

**A/N: I hope you guys still like my story and this chapter. Please read and review and another big thank you, to his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter without you this chapter would never have happened so thank you, once again my friend you are the best :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They reached the royal stables. Loki guided her inside the stables. "Leah, my love I want to show you something." Loki said in a quiet whisper as he led her over to one of the stalls.

"Loki, darling where and you taking me?" Leah asked giggling quietly.

"Leah just be patient my love." Loki said with a smile as he kept on leading her towards the last stall in the back of the stable.

He turned to her as they reached the stall, a smile lighting up his green eyes. "Right in there." He whispered pointing inside the stall. Leah looked in to see an adorable baby foal.

"Awe how cute a baby foal. Oh Loki, thank you for showing me. He is so cute." Leah said and she through her arms around Loki and she hugged him and she kissed his cheek.

"Do you want to pet him my love?" Loki asked. Leah looked at Loki shocked and a little worried.

Seeing the shocked and worried look on his beloved Leah's face. "Leah, sweetheart what's wrong my love?" Loki asked full of concern.

"Loki, are you sure that it will be alright wouldn't his mother be angry that we are bothering her baby boy?" Leah asked.

"Oh no. Adelina, won't mind at all I visit her and little Ace all the time so it's alright." Loki said.

"But Loki, Adelina, doesn't know me and what if she doesn't like me near her baby." Leah said sounding afraid.

"Oh Leah, it will be alright I will tell Adelina that you are really sweet and you will be very gentle with little Ace and I know that she will like you when you show her that you can be trusted." Loki said and he opened the stall and he walked in with a still scared and worried Leah who is holding on to his arm.

They walked into the stall and Adelina approached them, being watchful of anyone who would be around her baby. Loki led Leah over to the large animal. He stroked the mare's nose a few times, before taking Leah's hand in his and resting it on Adelina's nose. The horse instantly took a liking to the mortal girl. Loki smiled at Leah.

"I told you she would like you." He said. Leah smiled.

"You did." Adelina then moved aside, as if giving them permission to see her little one. Loki and Leah walked over and knelt down next to the little horse. Leah reached her hand out and gently stroked the nose of the small creature.

"Hello little Ace, you are so very cute." Leah said sweetly and then little Ace snuggled up next to Leah and he laid his little head on her lap and fell asleep.

"Awe Loki, look at little Ace." Leah whispered quietly. Loki looked at the little colt nestled close to his love and he couldn't help smiling.

"He likes you Leah and I think it is time for you to meet two other friends of mine." Loki said as he helped Leah move Ace on to the soft hay and then Loki held out his hand for Leah to take and she took his hand and he helped her up and they walked out of the stall and Loki closed the door and locked it behind them.

Loki led Leah outside of the stables where two beautiful horses were ready and waiting for them.

"This is my horse, Calder." Loki said, petting the nose of the stallion. "And this is Felicia. She will be your horse." He added, stroking the nose of the mare.

"What? You're giving me a horse?" Leah asked as she looked at Loki with a shocked look on her face. "Of course." Loki answered with a smile.

"You're going to need one for getting around Asgard."

"I...but...this is such a huge gift and I have nothing to give to you in return." Leah replied.

Loki smiled as he took Leah's hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"You have already given me the best gift of them all...one I can never repay nor do I deserve." Leah wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Your love." Loki answered, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Leah felt her cheeks reddening. She couldn't think of what to say to Loki.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him and for him to be so sweet and wonderful to her.

Instead of trying to say anything, she threw her arms around Loki and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

She hoped that everything she was feeling at that moment was in the kiss, so that Loki could see and feel just what she couldn't say.

Loki broke the kiss and Leah felt her blue-gray eyes welling up with tears and he looked at her. Loki lifted a hand to cup her face. He wiped at her tears.

"What is wrong my love?" He asked concern coloring his voice. "Loki, my love these are tears of happiness." Loki smiled glad to know that Leah's tears were of joy rather than grief. He hated to see her upset.

"And just what are you so happy about?" Loki inquired. Leah grinned. "That I have you." She answered simply.

"Are you ready to go on our ride, my love?" Loki asked, as he took Leah's hand in his and brought it to his lips. Leah smiled and her cheeks reddened.

"Yes." She said. Loki then helps Leah to climb up on her horse before mounting his own.

"Just follow me, my love." Loki said, smiling at Leah.

Leah returned the smile. "I'll do my best to keep up."

Loki snapped the reins and soon his horse began to move. Leah did the same and urged her horse to follow Loki.

They rode through the city, Loki showing Leah all of the sites Asgard had to offer.

They even made a few stops along the way, one at a flower shop, where Loki bought Leah a beautiful bouquet.

Another stop was at a bakery, where Leah tried some of the most delicious pastries she had ever had.

Soon, they were leaving the city and heading for the fields and forests of Asgard. Loki led Leah through the trees and soon they came to a clearing.

It was a beautiful meadow, with the most beautiful flowers Leah had ever seen.

"This looks like a good place for our picnic. What do you say, my love?" Loki asked, as he pulled his horse to a stop.

Leah stops her horse next to him and Loki dismounts his horse and he helps Leah off of her horse.

She smiled up at Loki, as he held her close after helping her dismount.

He carries Leah in his arms and he uses his magic to layout the blanket and also set out the food and he sits her on the blanket and he walks back over to Calder and Felicia and he whispers in their ears not to wander off to far.

Then he walks back over to Leah and he sat down next to her. Leah reached over to one of the plates and picked up a piece of cut fruit and held it to Loki's lips.

Loki grinned as he opened his mouth to accept the fruit. He then reached over to the same plate and picked up a piece of the fruit and held it to Leah to eat.

While they ate Loki suddenly hears something in the forest and he looks up and sees a herd of bilge snipes heading towards them. He stands up and he grabs Leah's hand and he pulls her up to stand next to him and he pulls her along with him as he heads towards their horses.

Leah trips a couple of times but Loki still pulls her along.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Leah asked but Loki just stayed quiet and he kept pulling her along with him.

"Loki, please talk to me, please stop you're hurting me." Leah cried as she tripped again.

"I am sorry my love." Loki said scooping Leah up in his arms. "But we have to go."

They had reached the horses, which were obviously spooked. Leah's horse was even more freaked than Loki's and wouldn't calm down for Loki to help Leah up on her. Felicia ran off heading back to the city. Loki quickly mounted his horse and pulled Leah up in the saddle with him.

They were then racing back to the city. Leah looked back to see large scale creatures with antlers stampeding through the forest and trampling what had been their picnic. Then she saw that one of the biggest of the creatures was heading right for them.

"Loki, one of those weird creatures is coming after us and it's getting closer." Leah said sounding scared.

Hearing how scared his beloved Leah sounds Loki nudges his horse.

"Faster Calder." Loki said urging his stallion to run faster.

Loki then created a copy of himself as well as a copy of Leah and his horse Calder to try and distract the Bilge Snipe and lure the creature away. Thankfully, his trick worked. Loki felt Leah trembling against him and then he felt Leah bury her face into his back and cry.

"Leah, my love everything is alright my darling we are safe now the Bilge Snipe followed the copy that I made so please don't cry you know I can't bear to see you cry or to hear you cry because it breaks my heart when you are so scared and upset." Loki said and he wishes that he could hold her in his arms.

They soon reached the safety of the fields, just beyond the city. Loki pulled on the reins, his horse slowing and then coming to a stop. Loki then managed to pull Leah from the back of the saddle and to the front so that he could hold her in his arms. He rubbed soothing circles in her back and kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright. You are safe my love." He assured her. Leah buries her face into Loki's chest and she continues on crying into his chest. Loki stroked Leah's hair. "It is alright, my love. You are safe. Please stop crying? I hate seeing you so upset." He told her, concern coloring his tone.

"Loki, it hurts it hurts." Leah said and she begins to cry even harder into his chest. What? Leah, sweetheart talk to me tell me what hurts?" Loki asked breathlessly. "Loki, my….my arm and my leg they hurt really….badly." Leah said through her tears.

Loki instantly felt guilt stabbing at his heart. In his haste to get Leah to safety from the herd of stampeding Bilge Snipes, he had hurt her.

"I am so sorry, my love." He said, truly feeling it. "I will take you to the healing room." He then snapped the reins and once again had Calder running.

They soon arrived at the stables, where Thor was just getting ready to mount his horse.

"There you are, Loki, Leah." Thor said. "I was just getting ready to come look for you...we were so worried."

Loki didn't even really pay attention to what his brother was saying. He dismounted his horse and then helped Leah down.

"Can you walk my love?" He asked.

"It...it hurts too much." Leah answered. Loki nodded. "I will carry you."

He then carried Leah into the palace and to the healing room, Thor following close behind.

Once they were in the healing room, Loki then stepped aside as the healers did their work, but he remained close.

"What happened, Brother?" Thor asked. "I was coming to search for you two...the stable attendants had told us that Leah's horse had returned spooked."

While Loki was explaining what happened to his brother.

They both heard Leah scream out in pain and start crying. Loki and Thor ran over to the bed where Leah was laying. "What happened?" Thor asked the head healer. Loki saw that his beloved and beautiful Leah was trembling and sobbing her heart out.

"What did you do to her and why is she trembling and sobbing her heart out!" Loki demanded.

"L…..Loki." Leah said through her tears. Loki sits down next to her on the bed and he holds her uninjured hand and he looks at the healers.

"I will ask you, again what did you do to make her scream out in pain and start crying?" Loki asked as he glared at the healers.

"Well Prince Loki, both her arm and leg were broken so we had to reset the bones so they can start healing." One of the healers said. Loki let's go of her hand and he says sorry then he runs off with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Loki, please, please don't leave me please. Loki, please come back I-I…love you." Leah said through her tears.

Thor sat down next to Leah and he held her uninjured hand in his.

"Everything will be fine, Leah. Loki just needs a moment. He feels guilty for what happened. He needs a few moments to collect himself." Thor said, then he saw that Leah is trying to get up. "Leah, what are you doing?" Thor asked and he tried to push her down gentle.

"Thor, let me go or better yet help me up." Leah said and she starts fighting against Thor.

"Why Leah?" Thor asked confused.

"Thor, I have to talk to Loki please Thor I need your help." Leah begs.

Thor sighed. "Let the healers set your broken bones first and wrap you up, then I'll help you." He replied.

"Deal?" Leah thought for a moment.

"Okay, deal." She agreed, knowing she wasn't strong enough to fight off the muscle bound thunder god.

Loki ran down the hall tears still streaming down his cheeks and he entered his room and laid on his bed on his stomach and he cries into his pillow.

"How could I have done that to my sweet Leah? She has only loved me and I broke her bones." Loki cried to himself, loathing himself for having hurt his love and then he heard a knock at his door.

"Just please go away I-I…don't want to talk to or see anyone." Loki said through is tears.

"Loki, darling please don't send me away. Please I-I….love you and I-I….will all ways love you. Please open the door and please take me in your arms and hold me please Loki." Leah said through her tears.

"Leah...I...I love you, too...but I don't deserve your love or to hold you. You are hurt and it is my fault. I did that to you." Loki said still crying.

"T...Thor, please talk to him, please I-I…feel like I am losing him." Leah said still crying as she looks at Thor.

"I'll try." Thor told Leah. "Loki, brother open the door and you will see that Leah needs you for she is in my arms and she is crying like her heart has been broken into tiny little pieces and she is crying for you brother for she is wondering what she did wrong to make you not want her anymore so just open the door little brother and you will see." Thor said.

Loki rose from his bed, needing to see if his brother was telling the truth. He opened his door and he sees that Thor was right. For his sweet Leah is in his brother's arms and she is crying in his arms and then Loki hears Leah say something that made him feel even guiltier than he did before.

"Loki, please forgive me I…..I am sorry and please don't leave me whatever I…I have done to make you not want me anymore I….I am so…very…..sorry my love oh…oh please forgive me." Leah said as she cries into Thor's chest.

"See little brother, she needs you and she needs to know that you still want her so here take her baby brother and hold her in your arms and comfort her and wipe away her tears." Thor said placing Leah into his brother's arms and Loki cradles her in his arms as if she was a baby and Leah just continues to cry into his chest not knowing that Loki is holding her in his arms.

He walked over to his bed and sat down with Leah still in his arms. "Please don't cry my love?" He spoke to her.

"I did not mean to make you feel this way. I am sorry that I keep messing this up." Leah looks up and she sees that she is in Loki's arms.

"Loki...I..." She began, but Loki silenced her by gently pressing his lips to hers. He broke the kiss after a few moments.

"Leah, I love you. I was only upset because I had hurt you...and here I am only hurting you again." Leah looked into Loki's eyes and she could see unshed tears glistening in his green eyes.

"I know you didn't mean to, Loki." Leah replied. "I know you were just trying to keep me safe."

"And what a wonderful job, I did of that. I broke your arm and your leg." Loki replied, feeling guilty.

Leah lifted her hand to wipe at a tear that escaped the corner of Loki's eye.

"Loki, I love you...I don't want you to feel guilty about this. It was an accident and the healers say that I will mend just fine." Leah said and then Loki lays his head down on her chest and he started crying.

"Leah, I….I am so…very…..sorry my love oh…oh please forgive me for what I have done to you." Loki said through his tears.

Leah runs her fingers through his black locks and rubs his back gently trying to calm him while she soothingly whispers into his ear.

"Shh there, there Loki, it's okay my love everything is going to be okay so please don't cry." Leah said lovingly as she tries to comfort him.

She looks down at Loki and she sees that he had fallen asleep. Leah eased herself and Loki back on the bed, feeling tired herself. She lay next to him for a moment and just watched him as he slept. She reached her hand over and traced over the contours of his face with her fingertips. She then snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest and fell asleep with him.

.

**A/N: I hope you all are still liking this story and I hope you like this chapter. Please read and please review and tell what you think but please be nice for this is only my second story. Another big thank you, to his4evergirl for helping me out with my writer's block and also helping me out when I lost my muse. Thank you, my friend you are the greatest. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Loki woke up surprised to find that he was laying down on his bed. Leah was laying with him, her head on his chest, eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. He leans over and he brushed her hair off her face and then he gently kisses her cheek. Leah's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Loki. "Good morning." She greeted.

Loki smiled back. "Good morning, my love. How are you feeling?"

"I am alright." Leah answered, not wanting to tell Loki that her arm and leg were hurting, which would make him feel guilty once again.

Loki looked into her blue-gray eyes and saw the pain in them. "You're hurting? You're injuries are bothering you my love?" Loki asked sadly.

"Just a little." Leah replied. "I am sure it is nothing." She was trying to play it down. Seeing how sad it made Loki, stung her even worse than the pain of the injuries.

"Stop that Leah!" Loki snapped.

Stop what Loki?" Leah asked confused.

"Leah, stop trying to play it down that your injuries aren't bothering you my love." Loki said.

"But Loki, darling I am fine honestly." Leah said trying to smile through her pain.

"Leah, you can't fool me you are in pain just admit it." Loki said. Instead of giving Leah a chance to say anything, Loki scoops her up and takes her to the healing room.

"Loki, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Leah asked sounding afraid.

"Leah, I am taking you back to." Loki began to say but was cut off by Leah's crying and screaming.

"Loki…..please don't take me back I-I...am so sorry." Leah said through her tears and began screaming.

"Leah, I am the one who hurt you. I should be the one apologizing." Loki said, unsure of why his beloved was protesting his taking her to the healing room. "Why don't you want to go to the healing room? I am sure they have something that can help take your pain away."

Leah stopped screaming but she kept on crying. "Loki, I thought that you….you were taking me back to Earth. She said through her tears.

"Leah, my love, unless you want to, I am not taking you back to Earth." Loki assured her. "I love you and I can't be without you." He said holding her close.

Leah buries her face into Loki's chest and she cries.

"Shh. There, there Leah, it's alright please do not cry? I hate to see you so upset." Loki soothed.

Finally Loki gets Leah calmed down enough so he could take her back to the healing room so the healers give her something for the pain. After taking the medicine from the healers, Leah began to feel sleepy.

"I feel tired, Loki." She said. Loki kissed the top of Leah's head and then scooped her up in his arms.

"Just rest. I will take care of you." Loki replied sweetly.

He carries a sleepy Leah back to his chambers and he pulls back the covers and then he lays her in his bed and he covers her up and he leans down and he kisses her forehead. Loki sees that she has fallen asleep and gives her another kiss and then he walks over to his book shelf and he pick out a book of love poems and he started reading his favorite poem which is called "Shall I Compare Thee..." by: William Shakespeare.

Then Loki heard a knock on his door. Loki closed the book and set it aside. He got up and answered his door. He was surprised to find his mother on the other side. "What brings you here, Mother?" He asked.

"Your father wants to speak with you and your brother. Thor wanted to come and get you, but I told him to go to your father." Frigga answered.

"But Leah..." Loki began to protest.

"I'll sit with her." Frigga replied.

Before he left he walked back over to Leah and he leans down to give her a kiss on her forehead and he whispered that he will be back in a little while and with that he left his chambers.

Frigga sat down in a chair next to the bed. She watched Leah as she slept. She watched as Leah began to toss and turn in her sleep. "No...Loki..." She began to cry.

She places her hand on Leah's trembling shoulder. "Leah, dear, it is alright. It is just a dream. Wake up, sweetheart." Frigga said, her voice soothing and kind.

Leah's eyes opened and she looked up at Frigga. "Where's Loki? Is he okay?" She asked, in a seemingly confused and disoriented state, as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position.

Frigga placed her hands gently on Leah's shoulders and pushed her down.

"Shh...Loki is just fine. He just went to speak with his father." Frigga told her. "Why would you think he was hurt?"

"I...I just saw him...he had a wound on his chest." Leah answered, as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"It was just a dream, sweetheart." Frigga assured her.

"But it felt so real." Leah protested.

"He is just fine. You need to rest now dear." Frigga assured her. She then kissed Leah's forehead in a motherly way and began to sing a soft lullaby she used to for Loki and Thor when they were children.

Loki walks back into his chambers and he grabs his dagger before leaving for Vanaheim. Then he sees that his mother was singing the same lullaby that she used to for him and Thor when they were children.

Loki walks over to his mother and Leah and asks his mother why she is singing that lullaby, since he remembers her doing it when he was a kid when he got scared? "Mother, why are you singing that lullaby?" Loki asked.

Frigga stopped her humming and looked up at her youngest son. She then stood up and walked over to him. "She had a nightmare." She whispered to him. "It scared her, but she is fine now."

"What was her nightmare?" Loki asked, concerned.

"That you got hurt." Frigga explained.

"Mother, will you please look after Leah while I am gone?" Loki asked.

"Of course I will my son, she will be safe with me so don't worry." Frigga said.

Leah isn't quite asleep and she hears this and she sits up in his bed and she looks at Loki and Frigga.

"Loki, what's going on and where are you going?" Leah asked sounding sleepily and a little scared of what Loki will say.

Loki came over to Leah and he sat down next to her and he held her in his arm.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "Shh...it's alright my love." He told her. "Vanaheim, one of Asgard's allies, is in trouble and needs our help. I have to go there, but I will return to you. I swear it."

"Loki, please don't go, please stay here with me." Leah begs him and she could feel tears welling up in her blue-grey eyes and she buries her face into his chest as she cries.

Loki kissed the top of her head. "I wish that I could, my love. Believe me, there is nothing I wish more, but I have to go. It is my duty." He told her.

"Promise you will return to me...safely and in one piece?" Leah asked, pulling back to look up at him.

Loki smiled at Leah and brushed a brown lock of hair from her face. He kissed her forehead. "Of course."

"Promise me, Loki." Leah replied, her tone more forceful than Loki had heard her use before.

"I swear to you that I will return to you safely and in one piece."

"You better Loki Odinson. If not I will make whatever happens to you seem tame upon your return." Leah snapped. She might yell at him but she could never hurt him for she loves her handsome Prince too much to hurt him.

Loki flinched and then a playful smile came across his lips. "Such big words coming from one so small, but I swear that I will return to you. I will always return to you." He said.

Then he kisses the top of her head again and he helped her lay down and then Loki pulled the covers back over her and he kisses her forehead. "I love you Leah, now please and get so sleep." Loki said. "Okay Loki." Leah said and she started yawning.

"I will be home before you know it and don't worry my mother will take care of you." Loki said. "Okay Loki, I love you too. Goodnight." Leah said through another yawn and she fell fast asleep. Loki kisses her forehead once more then hugs his mother before he left to join his brother and Sif and the warriors Three and the rest of the warriors who would be going to Vanaheim.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Loki, Thor, and the others arrived on Vanaheim, swiftly. They met the head of Vanaheim's army in the middle of a clearing in the forest. The leader of Vanaheim's army bowed to the two Princes from Asgard. "Greeting Prince of Asgard I am Gondur and behalf of my King and Queen I welcome you to Vanaheim." He said. "Thank you for you're welcome." Thor replied.

"We are more than happy to help you in any way we can." Loki added.

"We greatly appreciate your help, your highness." Gondur replied.

"Please tell us about your enemy and their attacks?" Thor asked.

"And please don't leave out any detail. No detail is too big or too small." Loki added.

"Well Prince Loki, it's the Rock Trolls of Nornheim." Gondur explained.

"We've fought and defeated them before." Thor said. "What was the strategy we used before, Brother?"

Loki shook his head. "It won't work again. They are not idiots. They'll be expecting that. I'll need to devise a new strategy."

"They have mostly been attacking at night." Gondur said.

"Because one of their abilities is to be able to see in absolute darkness." Loki said. He then began to think of ways he could change their old strategy to defeat the rock trolls.

Leah woke up to the sound of humming and someone brushing her hair out of her face. She blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision and the face of Loki's mother came into focus above her. Frigga gave her a kind smile. "How are you feeling dear?" Frigga asked.

"I would like that I have been in bed in a medically induced sleep for two weeks and if I don't get out of this room I think I am going to lose my mind." Leah said.

Frigga gave Leah a soft smile. "Well, why don't I check your injuries and then see about getting you out of here for a little while?" She pulled back the covers and then she held her hand of Leah's arm and then her leg and she used her magic to check her injures.

"Well, everything appears to be healing nicely now. With some help, you should be able to make it to the garden. We can have lunch there. Would you like that dear?" Frigga asked.

"I would like that I have been in bed in a medically induced sleep for two weeks and if I don't get out of this room I think I am going to lose my mind." Leah said.

"Well, I think we can manage that." Frigga said with a laugh. She then helped Leah up out of the bed. She took her to get changed before they headed for the garden. They sat down at a table in the garden and a delicious meal was set before them. Frigga looked at Leah, and noticed that she was picking at her food. "Would you like something else? We can have anything you like made for you."

Leah smiled and shook her head. "I am sorry...the food is delicious. I just have a hard time eating when ever I am worried or upset."

Frigga smiled knowingly and placed a hand on Leah's. "I know how you feel, but Loki is a very skilled and experienced warrior and brilliant strategist. He has been through many battles and returned home without a single scratch."

Then Leah started to eat a little more of her food and hope that Frigga was right about Loki returning to her without getting hurt but for some reason she could explain she had a bad feeling about something.

"Are you still worried my dear?" Frigga asked.

Leah nodded. "I know I am probably just worrying over nothing...but I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Frigga saw the mortal girl who had stolen her youngest son's heart blue-grey eyes welling up with tears. She got up and knelt in front of Leah and she fell into Frigga's arms.

Frigga stroked Leah's hair. "Shh...there there, sweetheart. Everything will be alright. No matter what happens, I know Loki will return. He's returned before and never had a reason such as what he has now."

"What reason is that?" Leah asked.

Frigga smiled. "You, of course."

"I don't see how I can be all that good of a reason to return unharmed." Leah replied.

Frigga pulled back and held the mortal girl so that she could look into her eyes. "Leah, my son loves you. You have captured his heart completely. He will return to you because you are his other half."

"Leah, you like to see Loki's favorite place in the palace?" Frigga asked as she stood up and she held out her hand for Leah to take. She took Frigga's hand and she helped Leah to her feet.

"I would like that very much." Leah said.

Frigga guided Leah back into the palace and they walked down the hall until they reached an elegant wooden door with beautiful Roses craved onto the door. Leah thought the door was very beautiful and who had ever had craved the roses on the door was very talented.

Frigga looked at Leah and smiled. She then opened the door and they stepped inside. Leah looked all around her to see the largest library she had ever seen in her life.

"Oh it's so beautiful, I have never seen so many books in my life." Leah said in awe as she stands in the middle of the library, unsure if she should explore further or not. She looked back at Frigga a questioning look on her face.

Frigga smiled. "Go ahead. Feel free to look at the books. You can read any of them you like."

"Thank you, Queen Frigga." Leah said respectfully.

"Leah, sweetheart haven't I told you to call me Frigga." She said with a smile.

"Not...not that I recall." Leah replied.

Frigga smiled. "I could have sworn I had...I must have just assumed." She then shook her head at herself and laughed. "Well, I would like you to not use my title." You are likely to be my daughter-in-law soon after all. She added mentally.

"I don't know what to read, do you have any suggestions Frigga?" Leah asked shyly.

Frigga smiled and she walked over to one of the bookshelves and she picked up one of the books and she walked over to Leah and she handed her the book.

"Here you are my dear I think you who love this book it is one of Loki's favorite." Frigga said.

"Thank you Frigga, I would love to read it." Leah said as she took the book.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank two people. The first is his4evergirl for helping me with my story and believing in me. The second person is guest called tywingfieldtbs42 for giving me great plot ideas and you didn't scare me away and I thank you for you're great suggestions on how to make my story better. Please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Loki stood at a table with Gondur, looking over a map of Vanaheim. "They have attacked here, here, and here." Gondur said, pointing at different areas that the Rock Trolls had attacked. "And they have badly injured my people in these attacks."

Loki nodded knowingly. "Those areas play to their strengths. We need to lure them into a fight in this area." He said, pointing to an area where the rock trolls would be weaker.

How do you suppose we do that, Brother?" Thor asked, knowing that luring the rock trolls wouldn't be easy.

"I am working on it." Loki answered.

It was then that chaos broke out in the camp around them as the rock trolls attacked out of nowhere. The trio that stood mapping out a strategy quickly joined the battle.

During the battle Loki is fighting a group of rock trolls and he kills the rock trolls. Then he looks around trying to find his brother and he sees that his brother is lying on his back and he also sees that one of the larger rock trolls is punching him.

Loki grabs a sword and he runs to help his brother. He creeps up behind the rock troll and stabs him in the back. The rock troll turns around grabs Loki's shoulders and stabs him with it.

"Noooo!" Thor yells as Loki fell to the ground.

"See you in hell monster." Loki said then the rock troll fell to the ground dead.

Thor got up and he ran to his little brother. "Loki...why'd you have to go and do that?" Thor asked.

"Because...my big oaf of a brother needed...my help." Loki answered with a weak smile, and before he passed out from the pain he saw flashes of memories going through his mind and the chief memory he saw was the memory of the day that he met Leah, holding her in his arms, hearing her sweet voice and also hearing her beautiful singing and in that moment he knew that he never wanted to spend a single moment without her and if he survived he would propose to her and then he passed out from the pain.

Gondur came up next to the brothers then. "Our healers aren't as skilled as your healers on Asgard, but they should be able to patch him up enough for safe transport back." He told Thor.

Thor nodded. "Just tell me where to go."

"I will take you there myself." Gondur said.

Thor then scooped up his little brother and followed Gondur out of the battle and to the healing tents. Gondur helped to fight anyone that stood in their way, allowing Thor to make sure he didn't further injure his brother.

They enter the healing tents there were white cots lining either side of the tent. "Prince Thor, lay your brother here." Gondur said pointing to one of the cots. Thor laid his little brother down on the cot and he held his baby brother's hand as Gondur called the healers over to the two Princes from Asgard.

"Prince Thor, you need to step back and let our healers help your brother." Gondur said trying to pull him away.

"I won't be far, little brother." Thor whispered to the unconscious Loki and moved aside. The healers began to do their work to repair Loki's wound.

Then Thor heard his little brother say Leah's name. "Don't worry Loki. I will make sure to return you to your Leah." Thor spoke. Then he picks his little brother up and carries him to the Bi frost site. "Heimdall, open the Bi frost." Thor yelled to the sky. Before Thor left he called to Gondur that he would return and then they are pulled into Asgard.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block and another thank you, to all of you who have sent reviews. I really appreciate it. It makes me feel good. Please read and review. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Finally Thor made it back home and he stops in the court-yard and he quickly looks around the empty court-yard and he started to panic.

"Someone, please help!" Thor screams as he held his dying little brother in his arms.

"Please someone please help me please!" Thor cries out. Frigga hears her oldest son screaming for help she calls a guard to come with her. She and the guard walked into the court-yard and she sees her son on the ground hold his little brother in his arms and she sees that he is crying.

"Thor, my son what has happened?" Frigga asked.

"Mother, Loki, has been grievously hurt and I fear that he is dying." Thor said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Guards, take my youngest son to the healing with all speed. Thor you will come with me to fetch Lady Leah for she is in the library." Frigga said.

Thor gave his brother to the guards but not before kissing his little brother's forehead then the guards left and they headed to the healing room with the youngest Prince. While Frigga and Thor headed to the royal library to inform Leah that her beloved Loki has returned to her.

They reached the doors to the library. Thor opened the doors and he and his mother walked inside. Leah was sitting on a rather comfortable looking couch, Loki's favorite book in hand. She had gotten about half way through the book. She looked up at them. When she saw that Thor had returned, but her love was not there, her heart sunk in her chest. "Where...where is Loki? Is he alright?" She asked, trying to keep the tears and worry from her voice and eyes.

Thor looked at his mother for he couldn't speak for he is still too sick with grief for what has happened to his little brother. Frigga shook her head and she whispers to her oldest son. "Thor, my son you need to tell her what happened to Loki. For look how sad she looks and see how she is trying so hard not to start crying. Tell her Thor."

"Yes, Mother." Thor said and then he sat down next to Leah on the couch and he wraps his strong arms around her.

"Leah, I have something to tell you about Loki." Thor said.

"Thor, please tell me where my Loki is and is he alright. Please Thor." Leah begs and she looks at him watery blue-grey eyes meeting watery blue eyes.

Thor took a deep breath to steady his nerves before for answering Leah's plea. "Lady Leah, I am so sorry to have to tell you this Loki has been grievously hurt and I am afraid he is dying." Thor said sadly hating himself for having for he knows that he will have to tell her how Loki was hurt hoping that she would not ask but he knew that she will ask him.

"Nooo! Thor, how was my beloved Loki hurt?" Leah asked.

"It...it was my fault, Lady Leah." Thor said. "I...I was losing a battle with one of the Rock Trolls and Loki came to my aide...he was injured saving my life."

"Thor, please take to my love. Please take to Loki." Leah begs Thor as tears streams down her cheek.

Thor nods and he stand up and he holds out his hand for Leah to take but she is too overcome with sorrow and grief she could not stand so Thor picks her up and he hold her in his arms and he along with Leah and his mother left the royal library.

They reached the healing room and the junior healers show them to a private room. Leah saw Loki, lying on the bed. His eyes were closed, his already pale skin, even paler. There were dark circles under his eyes. His shirt was removed and bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Oh my Loki, Thor, please let me go to him please." Leah said and she fought to get out of Thor arms.

Thor gentle steps Leah on her feet and he sees that she is limping towards Loki's sick-bed and she sits next to him. Leah takes his hand in her's. "Oh my poor sweet Loki, please wake, please don't leave me." Leah begs her beloved to wake up and then she lays her head down on his chest and she held onto his neck as she cries into his injured chest.

"Loki, you…..you can't leave me here alone. Please don't go where I…..I can't follow. Please…please come back to me my love." Leah said through her tears.

Then Leah felt a hand stroking her hair and hears someone whispering sweet words of comfort to her. "Shh there, there Leah my love please don't cry for you know I can't bear to see you cry.

Leah lifts her head and she sees that she is looking at Loki. "Oh Loki, I thought I'd lost you." Leah said tears in her eyes. Without thinking, she flung her arms around Loki and kissed his cheek.

"Ah!" Loki cried as the pain hit him.

Leah let go and pulled back. "I am sorry, my love." She said.

Loki gave her a weak smile and took her hand. "It is alright, my love."

"Come closer my darling." Loki said to his love. "I have something I want to tell you and I want to look into those beautiful eyes of yours as I say it."

Leah felt her cheeks flush with color and heat, but did as Loki asked. She sat up and leaned closer to her love. "What is it, Loki?" She asked.

Loki lifted a hand to cup her face. "I am only alive because I knew I had to return to you my love. All I could think about was getting home to you...and how much I love you...and how I don't want to go off to another battle...without committing myself to you completely."

"What are you saying Loki?" Leah asked.

"I love you Leah...and if you will have me...I would be honored if you would be my wife?"

Leah laid her head down on Loki's chest and cried. Loki

Leah rest her head gentle on Loki's chest and she began cry once more. "Leah, my love, please do not cry?" Loki asked. "I am sorry I broke my promise to return to you safely...whatever punishment you have for me, I will take." He added this last part with a weak joking tone.

"Oh, Loki...I am just glad you are alive." Leah replied.

"Come closer my darling." Loki said to his love. "I have something I want to tell you and I want to look into those beautiful eyes of yours as I say it."

Leah felt her cheeks flush with color and heat, but did as Loki asked. She sat up and leaned closer to her love. "What is it, Loki?" She asked.

Loki lifted a hand to cup her face. "I am only alive because I knew I had to return to you my love. All I could think about was getting home to you...and how much I love you...and how I don't want to go off to another battle...without committing myself to you completely."

"What are you saying Loki?" Leah asked.

"I love you Leah...and if you will have me...I would be honored if you would be my wife?"

Loki stroked Leah's hair. "Leah, my love? Why are you crying? Please do not cry?"

Leah looked up at Loki, smiling through her tears. "I...I am crying because I am so happy...nothing would make me happier than to be your wife."

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and another thank you to his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block. Please read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Oh Leah, you have made me so happy." Loki said with a smile.

"No. Loki, you have made me so very happy. I thought I would never become some ones wife. I thought I would be alone forever until, I met you." Leah said.

Before Loki or Leah could say anything more, Frigga was stepping closer. "Oh my, I have a wedding to plan." Frigga said happily. Thor walked over to give his congratulations to his little brother and his new sister in-law.

"Congratulations, Brother...of course I think we need to get you healed up before everyone gets too excited and you get bombarded by wedding plans."

"Thor is right." Leah agreed. "We have to get you better."

Loki gave his love a weak smile. "As long as I have you at my side, I will heal just fine."

Just then the head healer entered the room. "It is time to allow the Prince to get his rest. I believe it best if you all clear out." She said.

Leah leaned over and kissed Loki gently on the lips. "I will come to see you later, my love."

"I would rather you stayed." Loki replied.

"You need your rest, Prince Loki." The healer insisted.

"Don't worry Loki." Leah said. "I will come to see you later. I do not want to hinder your recovery."

"I will rest much better if you stay with me my love." Loki said.

The healer sighed and shook her head. "Alright, the lady can stay."

Frigga walked over and she gave her youngest son a kiss on his forehead and then Thor walked over. "Get better soon little brother, and I will return soon so I can see your wedding." Thor said.

"Thor, where are you going?" Loki asked.

"I am returning to Vanaheim to finish the war with the rock trolls." Thor replied.

"Try not to need rescuing this time, Brother." Loki replied. "Since I won't be there to save you."

I will try little brother." Thor said with a laugh.

I am going with you Thor." Leah said suddenly.

Thor and Loki looked at each other and then they looked at Leah. Loki couldn't believe what his beloved and soon to be wife had just said.

"Leah, you can't go it is too dangerous, please stay here with me please don't go. Thor, brother please talk to her." Loki begged his older brother and he can feel tears welling up in his green eyes.

"Leah, Loki is right it's far too dangerous for you to come with me. I need you to stay here and take care of my baby brother." Thor said.

Leah sighed sadly and shook her head. "Oh alright I will stay here but Thor, you better come back in one piece and you also better teach those monsters that hurt my Loki a lesson that they will never forget."

Thor smiled at his soon-to-be sister. "Don't worry, I intend to."

"Good." Leah replied.

Thor then left the room and Loki and his future bride were now alone.

"I am glad some sense was talked into you." Loki said. "I would have ended up injuring myself further to keep you from going."

Hearing this Leah burst into a fresh wave of tears and she buried her face into Loki's chest. "Shh there, there Leah." Loki said, stroking Leah's hair.

"I...I am sorry Loki." Leah replied. "I...I never meant to..."

"Leah, please don't be so upset? I was only trying to jest." Loki replied.

Leah couldn't answer for she was still to upset and she couldn't stop her tears from streaming down her cheeks and soaking into bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Leah, my love please talk to me. You know I can't bear to see you so upset and crying." Loki said and he lifted her chin so he could look at her face and he wiped away her tears but Leah still wouldn't answer him and she looked away from him.

"Leah, darling please look at me." Loki begs his soon to be wife.

Leah quickly collected herself and wiped at her tears the ones which Loki missed. "I...I am sorry. I am just a little over-emotional after almost losing you."

Loki lifted a hand to cup her cheek. He looked into her eyes and gave her a smile. He both loved and hated that she was so affected by him being injured. "You won't lose me...you're stuck with me."

Leah returned his smile. Though his smile was weak, she could still see it alighting his beautiful green eyes. She loved the way he looked when he smiled. "And you're stuck with me."

Loki's smile widened and strengthened. "I love the way your eyes light up when you smile." This caused Leah to flush. "And when you blush. It becomes you."

Leah's blush only deepened and she let out a nervous laugh. "I think you just enjoy watching me get embarrassed." She teased.

Loki chuckled and then regretted it as it caused pain in his chest and stomach.

"Oh, Loki, is there anything I can do for you?" Leah asked, concern coloring her tone. She wanted to help Loki and make him feel better, but she had no clue how to help him.

"I am alright my love." Loki replied. "I just have to remind myself not to laugh."

"Loki, maybe I should just leave." Leah said feeling guilty for causing her sweet Loki pain.

Loki just stared at Leah he couldn't believe what she had just said. He felt a pang of fear go through his heart. Was his beautiful Leah going to leave him? She was the only one for him. She was his true love. He had just propose to her and now she was leaving him.

"Leah, what do you mean you are leaving? Are you leaving the room or are you leaving me?" Loki asked and he felt another pang of fear go through his heart and he was afraid that she would say that she is leaving him and he could feel tears stinging his green eyes.

"Oh, Loki I just meant the room." Leah said, feeling guilty for making him think such things.

Oh, Leah I just thought you. Oh forget it." Loki said and he looked away from Leah.

Leah reached a hand over and cupped Loki's cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Loki, please talk to me? If we are to be married, we need to be able to tell each other everything." She asked him, her eyes pleading.

Loki looked into Leah's blue-gray eyes. They were so pleading and innocent that they broke down all of Loki's walls. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss and then held it over his chest so that she could feel his heartbeat. "Leah, do you feel that?" He asked.

"Your heartbeat?" She asked. "Yes." Loki replied.

"All of my life...there is a storm that has been raging inside of me. A storm of turmoil and self-loathing. Sometimes that storm is so horrible that I wonder how my heart is beating...but then I heard your voice as you sang...and I could feel the storm calm...then when I met you the storm stopped all together. There was peace and now I know my heart beats for you, Leah...and I am scared of losing you. I am scared of losing your love and the peace it gives me." Loki said.

Leah dried her tears. "Oh Loki, I am sorry. Here you are injured and comforting me. I should be the one taking care of you." She said.

"Oh, Loki you will never lose me and you will never lose my love. I am scared that I will do something to make you stop loving me." Leah said, her eyes welling up with tears.

Loki wraps his arms around Leah and he holds her close. "Leah, you will never lose me and there is nothing that you could ever do to make me stop loving you." Loki said as he rubbed calming circles on her back as he tried to comfort her.

Leah dried her tears. "Oh Loki, I am so sorry. Here you are injured and comforting me. I should be the one taking care of you." She said sadly.

"Leah, my love please don't be sad. If you want to help me. I could really use a goblet of water and snack." Loki said.

"Okay Loki, I will be right back with your water and what kind of snack do you want my beloved?" Leah asked.

Loki thought for a moment and he decided that he didn't care what kind of snack she brought.

Loki was about ready to tell her this thought, but then something better came to his mind. A mischievous grin crept across his face. "I would very much like your lips." He answered.

Leah smiled and let out a small laugh. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll go and find you something and be right back."

Leah gave Loki one more quick kiss before getting up. She limped out of the room and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

Leah arrived in the kitchen. She was able to get a goblet of water and found a small snack for Loki. She headed back down the hall towards the healing room, when a hand clamped over her mouth from behind and an arm wrapped around her waist. Leah dropped the tray of food and began to struggle in the stranger's grasp, but couldn't escape. The next thing she knew she felt a pain at the base of her skull and passed out from the pain.

Thor has just returned from Vanaheim and he see a stranger holding a limp Leah in his arms. "Release her villain!" Thor shouts at the stranger. The stranger just smiles evilly, and he pulls out a talisman, and disappears with Leah still in his arms.

Thor ran into the healing room and he burst into Loki private room. He saw his little brother read lying in bed while reading a book.

Loki looked up from his book. "I thought you were going back to Vanaheim, Brother."

"I just returned." Thor replied. "I wanted to make sure you were still here."

"Still here? What are you talking about, Thor?" Loki asked.

"I just saw a stranger in the halls...he had...he had Leah in his arms. She was unconscious." Thor said.

Loki dropped his book and began to try and sit up in bed. Thor instantly rushed over and pushed his little brother back down in bed. "Thor, stop it. I have to get Leah." Loki protested.

"You are in no condition to go and search for her, let alone fight whoever is holding her captive." Thor replied.

"I don't care Brother, I have to save her. She needs me." Loki protested.

"You are in no condition to help her. You will only get Leah and yourself killed. I will go and bring her back to you, Brother." Thor replied.

Loki just nodded and he wiped away tears which are streaming down his cheeks. "Please save her Thor, I…..I...I love her and I can't live without her." Loki said trying to choke back his tears.

Thor places a hand on his hand on his little brother's trembling shoulder. "Don't worry Loki, I will bring her home and you have her in your arms before too long." He said.

Loki just nodded his head for he was crying too hard to speak. "I promise you, Loki, I will find your love and bring her home to you safely. I swear on my life, Loki." Thor promised his little brother.

Loki nods his head once more before passing out from the pain and the loss of Leah. When Thor sees that his baby brother has passed out he calls for the healers.

"Eir, I need you." Thor called for the head healer.

"Yes Prince Thor, how can I help you?" Eir asked.

"It is my brother, he has passed out." Thor replied.

Eir then went to the younger prince's side and began to examine him. "It is the pain and the stress...but he will be fine. Rest is what he needs."

Thor nodded. "Thank you, Eir." He then turned and left to find his brother's love.

**A/N: I hope you guy like this chapter and another thank you, for his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block and for believing in me. Please read and review. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He stopped to get his friends and they all went to see Heimdall and find out if knows who took Leah and where he took her."I already know what you wish to ask." Heimdall greeted the group as they arrived.

"Then do you know?" Thor asked.

"I know not who exactly took Lady Leah...but I know she is now back on Muspelheim." Heimdall answered.

"What?" Thor said, surprised.

"I believe whomever took her was hired by Surtur. I think he wants revenge for what happened when you and your brother rescued Lady Leah the first time." Heimdall explained.

"Well she's dead anyone up for a drink." Fandral said. Sif just rolls her eyes then she slapped Fandral upside his head.

Thor shot his friend a glare. "Leah is my brother's fiancé and I promised him I would bring her back safely."

"What? I was only jesting." Fandral replied.

"This is no time for jokes." Thor replied.

"And what do you mean fiancé?" Fandral inquired.

"Loki and Leah are getting married." Thor answered.

"Awe our little Loki is all grown up now." Volstagg said happily.

"Well that's just great one maiden who will never know the sweet touch of Fandral." He said.

Thor was ready to pummel his friend when Sif stopped him. "You can beat him later. The important thing now is getting to Muspelheim and rescuing Lady Leah." Sif said.

He nodded at Sif and then he looked at Heimdall and he opened the Bi frost and the group walked through the Bi frost and they landed on Muspelheim. They walked towards the Fire Giants palace. Suddenly they were ambushed by group of Fire Giants.

Thor is about to throw his hammer until he is attacked from behind by a Fire Giant and knocked all get captured and taken to the dungeons of Muspelheim. There Thor sees Leah is chained to the wall by her wrists and he sees that she has cuts and bruises as well as burns and her night-dress she got from the healers is torn, ripped as well as burned and also stained with a lot of blood.

"Leah, can you hear me!" Thor called to her.

Leah's blue-grey eyes fluttered opened weakly and she looks around the dungeon and then she saw him. "Thor?" She asked, confused. "W-w-what is going on? Where am I and where's Loki?"

"Oh Leah, Thank the Norns you heard me and now I am getting you out of here." Thor said and then he starts pulling against his own chains.

"What? What is going on, Thor?" Leah asked again.

"You were taken by the Fire Giants again." Thor answered as he struggled against his chains.

"Thor, you can't just break these chains with your brute strength." Fandral said.

"Fandral, just shut up and let me concentrate on breaking these chains for I have to get Leah, you and our friends out of here and back to Asgard." Thor said as he glared at his friend and he struggled to get out of his chains.

Before Thor could break the chains the Fire Giants came into Leah's cell and they grabbed her roughly and they dragged her out of her cell. "Oh no please not again. Thor, please help me. Please don't let them take me." Leah said and she screaming and then she starts crying as well as fighting to get away from her captives and get over to Thor.

One of the Fire Giants back-handed Leah across the face which knocked her to the ground. Thor felt a sense of uncontrolled rage come over him. Thor pulled against his chain and without warning the chains broke and Thor ran towards the Fire Giants and Leah. He called his hammer to him and he smashed the hammer into the Fire Giant who back-handed Leah. Before the other one could do anything Leah grab one of the daggers from her torments' belt and she stab him and she kept stabbing him until he was dead and she kept attack the dead Fire Giant. "You evil psychotic monsters, how do you like it when someone hurts you." Leah said as she kept attack dead Fire Giant.

"Leah, stop its dead. It can't hurt you anymore." Thor said and he pulled her away and he held and she fights to get away but Thor wouldn't let her go and then she began sobbing into his chest.

Thor just held her close to him not sure what to say to her beside what he had already told her and he reached down and took the keys off the dead Fire Giant and he then guided Leah over to the others and he started to unlock the chains but he never let go of Leah who is still has her face buried in chest. Thor could feel that she is trembling against him and he could hear that she is still crying.

Volstagg walks over to Thor and Leah. "We need to get going before they realize something is wrong."

"You're right my friend we should go. I am sure Loki is worrying himself sick not knowing what is happening here and to Leah." Thor said. Hearing this Leah looks up at Thor. "Thor, please….please let's go. Please I…I want to see my Loki." She said through a fresh wave of tears. Thor looks at Leah and he sees that she has a black eye and a busted lip.

Thor knew his little brother wouldn't be happy that Leah was hurt. Thor wasn't very happy about it either. Leah was already becoming a little sister to him. "Do you think you'll be able to run Leah?" Thor asked.

"I...I can try." Leah answered.

Sif came over then and hooked Leah's arm over her shoulders and wrapped her own arm around the mortal girl's waist. "I'll take care of her."

With that the group left the dungeon. As they made it through the halls, they couldn't help but to notice how quiet it was. "This is too quiet." Hogun observed.

"And you know all about quiet, my friend." Fandral quipped.

"He's right. Something is wrong here." Thor replied, ignoring Fandral's jest.

Then they saw two Fire Giant guards walking into the hall and Leah starts panicking.

"Leah, what is wrong?" Sif asked, concern coloring her tone.

"I am not worth all of this. You should all leave and save yourselves." Leah answered, trying to break free of Sif's hold, but failing.

"Leah, stop it!" Sif snapped.

Thor turned around and walked over to Sif and Leah. "What is going on?" He asked.

"You should all just leave me here and save yourselves." Leah said. "I am not worth it."

Thor looked at Sif and an unspoken moment of communication passed between the two friends. He then took Leah from her and pulled her aside. "Leah, don't you dare say things like that. I swore to my little brother that I would bring you back to him safely and I will keep my word."

"Thor, please…..please just let me go please." Leah said through her tears.

"Leah, enough of this. I am not leaving you here and that is final." Thor said. "If I return home without you, my brother will injure himself trying to come for you himself. Do you want that to happen?"

"No." Leah answered.

"Then enough of this nonsense. We are going home." Thor told her.

Leah nodded and said nothing beyond a whimper of pain. Hearing his soon to be little sister whimpering in pain Thor picks her up and he holds her in his arm. Leah rested her head against Thor's chest and she fell asleep.

"Thor, we need to get going." Fandral said.

"Will you be able to fight while holding her?" Sif asked.

"I can hold her with one arm and my hammer with the other." Thor answered.

The group began to walk out once again. Thor carried Leah in one arm and held his hammer in the other as he had said before. They were a few feet from the entrance when a group of Fire Giants surrounded them. "You are not leaving, Asgardians."

Thor throws his hammer and takes out about half of the Fire Giants. Sif and the Warriors Three disposed of the others. They then ran out of the palace with a group of Fire Giants chasing them. "Heimdall, open the Bi-frost!" Thor shouted and the group was taken back to Asgard.

They arrived back on Asgard and Thor took Leah to the healing room but not before telling his friends to tell his brother that they returned with Leah and he would make sure she was with him soon.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank my best friend his4evergirl for helping me with a my chapter. Please read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The group went straight to the healing room. Thor carried Leah over to a bed and laid her down. He stepped aside as the healers came to her to do their work. Sif and the others went to Loki's private sick-bed to tell him the news.

"Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral what are you doing here and where is Thor? Has he rescued my beloved Leah yet? Loki asked weakly.

"Loki, your brother has sent us to tell you that we have returned home with Leah." Sif said.

Where is she?" Loki asked, trying to sit up.

Volstagg pushed him back down. "She is being taken care of by the healers right now and Thor is staying with her." He explained.

"Let me up. I need to be with my beloved." Loki protested.

"Loki, you need to calm down." A voice spoke.

Everyone turned surprised to see that it was Frigga who had spoken. She had entered the room when no one was looking. "Your majesty..." Sif began, but Frigga lifted her hand and waved her off.

"Loki, you need to calm down." She repeated.

"No. I need to be with Leah." Loki protested.

"Loki, you won't be any good to her if you injure yourself further." Frigga reasoned with her son. "Now lay back down and I will make sure that the healers bring Leah in here to be with you once they have taken care of her."

Back in the healing room Thor is standing to one side of the room worried about his soon to be little sister.

Eir came up to him as soon as she was finished. "Is she going to be alright?" Thor asked.

"She will be." Eir answered.

"Eir, what did they do to her?" Thor asked.

"They hurt her physically and emotionally and they used a fire whip on her and then they beat her." Eir said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Thor asked again.

Eir nodded. "It is just going to be a long recovery."

Later that night, Loki made sure he was alone. He then managed to stagger out of bed and went to find Leah. He found Leah laying on one sick-bed and he saw that she was wrapped in bandages that had been dipped into salve.

Loki reached down and he touches her shoulder which causes Leah to wake and start freaking out. "Nooo, please….please don't hurt me please." Leah said through her tears.

"Leah, my love, it is just me." Loki said, his tone soothing, trying to calm his love.

"Oh Loki, it's you." Leah said and she sits up and hugs him and she cries into his chest.

"Shh there, there Leah, my love it's alright." Loki said.

"Oh, Loki, it was terrible." Leah said, as she cried and Loki held her.

"It's over now, my love." Loki assured her.

"Loki it will never be over they will come for me again." Leah said sadly as she continues to cry into his chest.

"Leah, I promise you, they will not get you again." Loki promised her.

Loki hated to do it, but he had to ask. "Leah, my love, what did they do to you?"

"Oh, Loki...it...it was awful." Leah replied through her tears.

Loki lift her chin so he could look at her face and he could see something behind her beautiful blue-grey eyes something that made his cool blood run even colder but he had to know what those evil monsters did to his beloved.

"Leah, my love, please tell me what did they do to you?" Loki asked again.

"Loki...they...they hurt me so." Leah answered between tears.

"They...they...they said things...called me...horrible horrible...names...and told me...that they...would come...after you... if...I-I...left...and…then...they...said...you...you...didn't...love...me...anymore...and they...they...they used weapons to torture me." Leah said and she buried her face into Loki's chest once more as she let the tears take over her and she just cried.

Loki felt his heart breaking for his beloved Leah and he wouldn't ask her what they use to torture her with for he couldn't bear to see the look on his soon to be wife's face. He would ask his brother later, but for now he just held her in his arms as she cries out all the hurt, as well as her fears and pain.

Leah felt Loki move and she held on to him tightly for she is afraid to be alone. "Loki, please...please….don't….leave...me…I-I…don't…want…to…be…alone." Leah begs as a fresh wave of tears stream down her cheeks.

"Shh there, there Leah, it's okay I'm here, I've got you. I won't let you go and I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Loki said.

Leah looks at her almost husband's face for she was damaged goods for they had broken her with their cruel tortures and their cruel words. She can hear them inside her head telling her.

_"You are weak and pathetic no one will ever love you. Oh yes go on cry and call out for your beloved Prince. Let's see if he will come for you. Oh he hasn't come for you yet well I guess he doesn't love you anymore and I guess he doesn't want you, why would he want an ugly weak and pathetic creature that just cries all the time. He will never come for you and you know why because he has forgotten you and you are ours forever. You ugly little monster. No one loves you. Why would anyone love a weak and worthless creature like you?"_

"They won't make them stop Loki please." Leah muttered as she clamped her hands over her ears.

"Who won't stop?" Loki asked concern coloring his voice.

"Stop it! Just leave me alone!" Leah screamed through her tears as she tries to block out the voices and then she began to fight to get away from the voices.

Loki held on to Leah and he tries to calm her down but she kept on fighting him but she couldn't calm down. As Leah fought to break from the voices and Loki's grasp, Loki began to feel his damaged chest start aching from the effort he was using to restrain his beloved. She finally broke free and was running to the other side of the room as Loki fell to the floor, clutching his injured chest.

Leah is sitting in a corner crying and she hears someone calling her name. "Leah!" She looks up and she sees Loki on the floor and he is holding his chest and she sees that he looks like he is in pain.

"Leah!" Loki calls her name again and she hears how weak he sounds.

Leah gets up and she runs to him and she kneels down next to him and she wraps her arms around her beloved Loki and she cries even harder for she feel so very guilty for hurting her sweet Loki.

"Oh Loki, my love I…I…am…so…very…sorry. Please…please forgive…me I…I…didn't…mean…to…hurt…you. I…I…am…so…so…sorry." Leah said through her tears as she begs Loki to forgive her.

"It is alright...Leah...I know...you...didn't...mean...to." Loki replied. "Please...help me...up…my love?"

Leah nodded and then did her best to help Loki up and into bed.

"Do you need me to do anything else for you, Loki?" Leah asked, still feeling guilty.

Before Loki could answer Leah, the doors were opening up and Eir was entering the room. "Prince Loki, what are you doing out of your sick-bed?" Eir asked.

"I just wanted to see and be with my beloved Leah." Loki said.

"You should have waited until you were healed better." Eir scolded him.

"It's…it's all my fault." Leah said and her eyes began to well up with tears. She couldn't take it anymore and then she ran out of the healing room crying.

"Leah my love, please don't leave! Please come back! Leah!" Loki called after her.

"Do not worry, Prince Loki. She won't be getting far." Eir assured Loki as she tried to push him back into his bed.

Loki was about to ask Eir what she meant, when two healers entered the room, Leah between them, her arms draped over each of their shoulders. "Is she alright?" Loki asked fear coloring his voice.

The two healers laid Leah into the bed next to Loki's and he held her hand. "Leah, my love...please be alright?" Loki begged.

"She will be alright Prince Loki." Eir assured him.

"Loki...I'm...sorry." Leah said weakly.

"It's alright Leah. Don't worry." Loki told her. "Just rest my love."

Leah seemed to go still for the moment, as if she were sleeping. However, she began to scream and cry once again. She put her hands over her ears. "Stop! Leave me alone!" She screamed at the voices only she could hear.

The healers then gave Leah something to help calm her down. She was soon fast asleep, though the look on her face didn't seem very peaceful to Loki. "What is going on? Why is she hearing voices?" Loki asked.

"We don't know...perhaps it is just distress." Eir answered. "I don't see why it won't go away in a couple of days."

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank two very special people, his4evergirl and tywingfieldtbs42. If not for the both of you this chapter would never have happened, so thank you. Please read and review. The italic words are the voices in Leah's head.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day Leah woke up to the sound of faint whispering in her ear. She looked around but there was no one next to her ear speaking. Loki was in a bed next to hers holding her hand, but he was fast asleep.

_"You will never be good enough."_ A voice whispered to her.

"No, stop it! You're lying! Leave me alone!" Leah screamed.

Loki woke up with a start and he sees tears streaming down her cheeks and he also sees that his beloved Leah looks terrified.

"Shh Leah, darling please tell me what's wrong so I can help you?" Loki asked gently.

Leah shook her head in fear. For she was afraid to tell Loki that she is hearing voices inside her head.

"Leah, my love please talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong? Loki asked again.

"It was nothing Loki." Leah said.

"Leah, sweetheart, it didn't sound like nothing." Loki said.

"Oh it was only a bad dream it was just a bad dream." Leah said and she kept repeating it.

"Oh come here Leah, my love." Loki said and he opened his arms wide so he could hold her in his arms.

Leah got up and walked over to lay down beside Loki. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. That was when she heard the voices again. _"You will never be good enough...this will not last."_

Leah did her best to ignore the voices, though it was hard. She just wanted them to stop. She just wanted to be able to be happy with Loki. "_You know that can never be." _The voices continued. _"You are nothing."_

"That's not true." Leah said.

"Leah, my love, what is not true?" Loki asked, making Leah realize she had spoken aloud.

"It...it was nothing." Leah answered quickly.

"Come on Leah just tell me?" Loki asked.

"Well I….uhmm." Leah began.

_"__If you tell him will hate you and he will think your weird."_ The voices whispered.

"Oh uhmm never mind Loki, let's just forget about it." Leah said.

Loki looked into Leah's eyes. He could tell that there was something bothering her but for whatever reason she wasn't telling him anything. "Are you sure, my love" He asked.

Leah nodded. "I am sure. Do you think we'll be able to get out of here soon? I'd like to see the gardens again."

Loki smiled. "I think some fresh air would be good for us."

"Eir, I must speak with you." Loki called.

"Yes Prince Loki?" Eir inquired.

"Lady Leah and I would like to get out of this room and get some fresh air. Do you think that would be alright?" Loki replied.

"Well maybe in a few weeks you and Lady Leah leave the healing room. Now try and get some rest and I shall return later with your breakfast." Eir said.

"Please, Eir?" Leah asked. "I really believe I need some fresh air."

Like I said maybe in a few weeks you and Prince Loki can leave but for now you both are to stay here and heal." Eir said and with that she left.

As soon as Eir left Leah burst into tears and Loki held her close as she cries into his chest. He began to rub her back gently as he tried to calm her.

"Shh there, there Leah, my love it's alright. Everything is going to be alright I promise." Loki said lovingly.

"Loki, I…I'm scared." Leah said trying not to start crying.

"Leah, my love why are you so scared?" Loki asked.

"Loki, I…I…I." Leah stammered and she started trembling and she began crying.

"If you tell him you will lose his love and you will be alone ha-ha." The voices told her cruelly and they began laughing at her.

"Leah, my love please tell me what has gotten you so scared you're trembling and you're crying. Oh sweetheart, please don't cry, please talk to me. Please Leah, please let me help you." Loki begged.

Leah, shook her head. "I am fine, Loki. It...it is nothing really." She said, shaking her head and drying her tears.

Leah wished that she could tell her beloved Loki the truth but she just couldn't do it. For she was scared that if she did she would lose his love forever and she started trembling again.

Loki noticed that Leah was trembling again so he pulls her to him and he held her close and then he kisses the top of her head but his kiss didn't calm her trembling or her fears.

"Shh Leah darling, everything is going to be alright my love, so there is nothing to fear." Loki said.

Leah finally took control of herself, knowing that if she didn't Loki would find out what was going on. She nestled into his embrace. "I love you, Loki." She said.

"I love you too, Leah." Loki replied, kissing her forehead.

"Are you sure we can't get out of here?" Leah asked, hoping that maybe a change of scenery would get rid of the voices.

Loki grinned. "We can do anything we want." He told her. "I am the trickster after all."

Leah thought about it for a moment and she knew that she couldn't let Loki leave the healing room for her because if got hurt again it would be all her fault and she couldn't do that to him. No matter how badly she wanted to leave the healing room.

"Loki, I have changed my mind let's stay here." Leah said quickly before he could use his magic.

"Are you sure my love?" Loki asked.

"Yes Loki, I am sure." Leah said.

Loki looked at Leah confused. He couldn't understand why his beautiful Leah was acting so strange. He wanted to ask her again to tell him what is wrong, but didn't want to force her.

Loki looked into Leah's beautiful blue-gray eyes. "Leah, my love, you know you can tell me anything that's bothering you. I love you and I want only to be here for you and help you in any way I can."

"Loki, I….I….I'm….sorry…..but I….I….c…..can't." Leah said through a new wave of tears.

"Why Leah, why can't you tell me?" Loki asked concerned and somewhat confused.

"Be...because...you...will…leave…me…and…I…I...don't…want…to…alone." Leah said through her tears.

"Leah, there is nothing in the nine realms that could take my love from you. You are the love of my life, my heart is yours, always." Loki told her. "You can tell me anything."

"Loki, I am scared and you promise that you won't stop loving me when I tell you everything?" Leah asked sounding nervous.

"I promise Leah now tell me what happened and why you are so scared." Loki said.

Leah sighed and opened her mouth to speak and the voices started again. _"He's lying. He can't love you once he knows." _

Leah clamped her hands over her ears again. "Stop it. Just stop." She cried.

"Leah, what is wrong?" Loki asked, concern coloring his tone.

"The voices...they won't stop." She finally said.

"Voices, what voices?" Loki asked.

"The voices...they keep telling me things." Leah replied.

"Leah, what do the voices tell you?" Loki asked worriedly

"They said, I am weak and pathetic no one will ever love me, and then they said oh yes go on cry and call out for your beloved Prince. Let's see if he will come for you. Oh he hasn't come for you yet well I guess he doesn't love you anymore and I guess he doesn't want you, why would he want an ugly weak and pathetic creature that just cries all the time. He will never come for you and you know why because he has forgotten you and you are ours forever. You ugly little monster. No one loves you. Why would anyone love a weak and worthless creature like you? I will never be good enough, I will never be good enough...this will not last, it can never be, I am nothing. If I tell you will hate me and you will think I am weird and that you are lying. You can't love me once you know." Leah said sadly and a little crestfallen

Loki held Leah in his arm. He kissed the top of her head. "It's alright my love. I will help you. I will make the voices stop."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Leah looks at Loki and he sees that she looks confused and scared at the same time. He sees that her blue-grey eyes are misting over with unshed tears.

"Shh Leah, my love please don't cry." Loki said trying to keep her from crying. He held her close and he began to rub her back.

"You…you…promise…that…you…will…make it….it…stop?" Leah asked hopefully.

"Yes Leah, I promise you my love and when I promise you something. I will do it." Loki said.

He then kissed her forehead. He then called for Eir and had her send for his mother.

Frigga entered the healing room and she saw Loki laying in Leah sick-bed and he is holding her in is arms and she also sees he is rubbing her back. She also hears Loki whispering words of comfort to her.

She walks over to her future daughter-in-law's sick-bed to talk to her son to find out why he is out of his bed and why he is in Leah's bed and to find out what is going on.

"What in the world is going on here?" Frigga asked as she approached her son and future daughter-in-law.

"Mother, Leah is having some troubles and I need your help to stop them." Loki replied.

"What is wrong?" Frigga asked, motherly concern coloring her tone as she looked at Leah, who was trembling in Loki's embrace.

"I think the Fire Giants did something to her...and now she is hearing voices." Loki answered, stroking Leah's hair. "They keep telling her horrible things."

"I just want them to stop." Leah said weakly.

"I know sweetheart, I know." Frigga said.

"Mother, can you help my beautiful Leah?" Loki asked hopefully.

"I believe I can help her." Frigga said. She then walked around to Leah's side of the bed and held out both of her hands. "Come with me, sweetheart." She cooed to Leah.

Loki kissed Leah's forehead. "It's okay. Mother will be able to help you." He told her.

Leah nodded and then placed both of her hands in Frigga's and allowed the woman to help her up. Frigga then led Leah back to a different room. "Sit down with me." Frigga said, not taking her hands from Leah's.

Leah sits down next to Frigga. "Wha-what are you going to do?" Leah asked, a bit hesitantly.

Frigga gave her a calm reassuring smile. "I am going to try and make this better for you dear." She then held her hands out palm up. "Place your hands in mine."

Leah did as Frigga instructed. "Okay."

"Now close your eyes." Frigga said. Once again Leah complied. Frigga closed her own eyes and began to search through Leah's mind trying to find out what was done to her.

Finally Frigga found something that made her blood run ice-cold she saw Leah chained to a metal table on her stomach and she noticed that her future daughter-in-law back of her dress was ripped open exposing her back.

Then she sees one of the Fire Giant guards walking into the torture chamber and she saw that he was walking over to Leah. Frigga saw that he is holding a fire whip and he began to use it on Leah and then another Fire Giant came in and he started to beat her while the first one continued to whip her.

Frigga heard Leah crying and screaming for Loki as well as for them to stop. She heard the Fire Giants telling Leah that she is weak and pathetic and no one will ever love you. Oh yes go on cry and call out for your beloved Prince. Let's see if he will come for you. Oh he hasn't come for you yet well I guess he doesn't love you anymore and I guess he doesn't want you, why would he want an ugly weak and pathetic creature that just cries all the time. He will never come for you and you know why because he has forgotten you and you are ours forever. You ugly little monster. No one loves you. Why would anyone love a weak and worthless creature like you?

This kept going on until Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three came to rescue her. Frigga opened her blue eyes. "Leah, darling open your eyes." She said sweetly.

Frigga placed her hands on Leah's cheeks and then she whispers a magic word which caused Leah to fall asleep and she whispers another word to erase Leah's memories of being kidnapped by the Fire Giants.

**A/N: I hope you guy like this chapter. I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter. Please read and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Loki was still laying in bed, waiting for his mother to return with Leah. He hoped his mother could help her. The doors opened and Thor was entering the room.

"Brother, I am glad you are here I need to ask you if you know what the Fire Giants did to my beautiful Leah?" Loki asked scared of what Thor might say.

"Yes Loki, I know." Thor said.

"Thor, tell me what they did to her." Loki said.

"I...I don't think it is anything you need to know Loki." Thor replied.

"I have to know, Thor. I have to know what they did to her." Loki countered.

"Loki, it will only upset you. She is alright now that..." Thor began but Loki cut him off.

"But she is not alright, Thor. She has been hearing voices inside her head since she has been back and she is with Mother right now trying to get some help." Loki replied, frantic to know what happened to his love.

"Then Mother will help her." Thor replied. "You don't need to know."

"Quiet you're arguing this instant." Their mother scolded as she entered the room. A guard was behind her carrying a sleeping Leah.

Loki instantly dropped his argument with his brother. "What is going on?" He asked as the guard brought Leah back over and laid her down next to Loki. He wraps his arms around Leah and he held her close.

"Mother, is Leah, alright?" Loki asked.

"She will be Loki?" Frigga said.

"Mother, what did they do to my beloved and future wife?" Loki asked but Frigga shook her head.

"Please Mother, please tell me. Please I have to know." Loki said pleadingly.

Frigga took a deep breath and she nodded but she decided not to tell him but to show him. She walked over to him and she placed her hands on her youngest son's cheeks.

Loki saw something that made his blood run ice-cold he saw his beautiful Leah chained to a metal table on her stomach and he noticed that his future wife back of her dress was ripped open exposing her back.

Then he sees one of the Fire Giant guards walking into the torture chamber and he saw that he was walking over to Leah. Loki saw that he is holding a fire whip and he began to use it on Leah and then another Fire Giant came in and he started to beat her while the first one continued to whip her.

Loki heard Leah crying and screaming for him as well as for them to stop. He heard the Fire Giants telling Leah that she is weak and pathetic and no one will ever love you. Oh yes go on cry and call out for your beloved Prince. Let's see if he will come for you. Oh he hasn't come for you yet well I guess he doesn't love you anymore and I guess he doesn't want you, why would he want an ugly weak and pathetic creature that just cries all the time. He will never come for you and you know why because he has forgotten you and you are ours forever. You ugly little monster. No one loves you. Why would anyone love a weak and worthless creature like you?

Loki pulls away from his mother. "Oh…my…poor…beautiful…Leah…I…should…have…realized…something...was…wrong." Loki said and he burst into tears and he buries his face into Leah's chest.

Frigga sits down next to Loki and she pulls her little boy into her arms and cries into his mother's chest. "Shh...Loki everything will be alright." Frigga soothed.

"But what they did...to her Mother...she'll never be able to heal...from that." Loki replied.

"Yes she will...I erased her memories of being kidnapped." Frigga replied. "She no longer remembers what they did to her."

"Mother, will my beautiful Leah remember me?" Loki asked worriedly.

"Of course, Loki. I only erased the kidnapping from her memory." Frigga assured her son.

Loki sighed in relief that his love would not forget him. He was then overcome with rage at the fact that she had been kidnapped and tortured so. It shouldn't have happened and as soon as he was better, he would make the fire giants pay for what they had done.

Then Loki looks down at Leah and he saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He runs his fingers through her hair and lovingly kisses her forehead. "Sleep well, my love, you deserve it." He whispers in her ear.

"Loki." Leah whispers in her sleep, a happy smile coming to her face.

He lays down next to his beloved Leah and wraps his arms around her and holds her close. Leah snuggles next to Loki and he smiles at her. Frigga stands up and she takes her oldest son's arm and they leave the healing room.

Loki kissed the top of Leah's head. "I will protect you, my love. I won't let anything ever happen again."

Leah sighed contentedly in her sleep, nestling into Loki's embrace. "I love you, Loki." She mumbled in her sleep.

Loki couldn't help but to smile, knowing that she was having peaceful dreams...and they appeared to be of him. He kissed the top of her head once again. "I love you, too." With that Loki falls asleep with Leah in his arms and he began to dream about his sweet Leah.

**A/N: I hope you guy like this chapter and I hope you guys are still liking my story. I want to thank my best friend his4evergirl for helping me when I was having bad writer's block. Please read and review. **


End file.
